Kuroi and Akai
by Little-Sayu-Chan
Summary: Kuroi and Akai  Black and Crimson. Itachi has a completely change of his attitude after he got captured by Konoha. And Sakura has the task to deal with his new self. And it's VERY hard not to fall for him! But sadly, nothing lasts forever...[ItaSaku]
1. Enemy?

**_Kuroi and Akai_ - Chapter One**

* * *

Sakura slowly walked down the dark corridors to the locked ward. That was where the Konoha Shinobi treated their enemies, or simply locked them up. With every step towards her destination, her heart began beating faster.

* * *

**Flashback**

Sakura knocked on the door of her Shishou's office. "Come in!" Sakura entered the room and took a seat. "So what's it, Tsunade-Shishou?" She asked curious about the sudden call of her teacher. Sakura was the head of the hospital now and had plenty to do, and she had surpassed Tsunade in healing abilities some time ago, too. Even if she loved her work she likes to go on missions every now and then and today she hoped for one. "Sakura, I've a mission for you."

**Jackpot! **Her Inner yelled and did a little dance. Sakura merely smiled, she had learned to keep her emotions in check. "So, what is it?" She asked. The Hokage frowned. "I hate to give you this one…" She murmured. "It's simply too dangerous for you to handle and to keep an eye on." This got Sakura's attention. "Hey, I've gotten a lot stronger! I've passed the Jonin exams half a year ago!" She was a little angry. _Why does everyone still think I'm weak? It annoys me…_ She thought. "You're right." Tsunade sighed. "We have captured a S-Class-Criminal. He's on the locked section already. Like I said, you have to watch him and get some information. I already treated his wounds, you have to take care he doesn't do anything stupid, understood?" Sakura nodded. "Who is it?" She asked exited. There was a small silence and the Hokage took a deep breath before saying

"Itachi Uchiha."

**Flashback ends**

**

* * *

**

Finally she reached the door of Itachi's room. _Shishou said he should be still asleep, so I will just drain his Chakra and look after him in the morning again. It's after midnight already…_ She thought to calm herself down. With a quiet 'click' she opened the door and stepped into the room, closing the door behind her again. She felt for the light switch when someone grabbed her hand and put a hand over her mouth to stifle a scream. "Sssh." A low voice whispered. Sakura relaxed shortly, just to gather Chakra in her feet and kick the person. She missed, but he had let go of her, and she quickly switched the light on.

There he stood in front of her, the emotionless murderer of the whole Uchiha clan: Itachi Uchiha.

**Emotionless? Look at his face, girl!** And so she did.

Sakura would have laughed, if it wouldn't have been Itachi she was standing in front of: He had no Sharingan and his onyx pools were filled with guilt. In a strange way it made him look like a lost puppy - Which totally did **not** fit with the person behind the name Itachi Uchiha.

He stood besides a table and seemed to hesitate. As he finally made a step forward, Sakura took one step back. "I'm sorry, if I scared you…I didn't want to, I'm just…confused." His voice was a soft whisper. Sakura merely nodded puzzled. _That's totally _not_ what I expected! _Her inner could just nod in agreement. "What is it? You don't have to act like this." She said.

Itachi frowned. "Acting?" Then his face lit shortly up showing realization, before his eyes shone with pain. It stuck Sakura as highly odd to see that. "Who are you?" he asked and it sounded a little shy. "Sakura Haruno. I'm the doctor." She replied soft, still not sure how to react. He nodded. "So I'm at the hospital. My name is Itachi Uchiha, right?" He asked and suddenly it hit Sakura. "You don't remember anything?" She asked shocked.

"I could barely remember my name, when I woke up. So I think that's the reason why I'm here, first of all. Do you know what's wrong with me?" Sakura shook her head, "But if you lie down, I can check. " He did as he was told. "What's the last thing you remember?" She asked, while she let some Chakra flow in his head. "I can't really say, what the last thing is, just that all I've left are memories from my 8-year old self."

There was a small silence and Sakura had finished her check. "And doctor Haruno-San?" Itachi asked. Sakura sighed. "I've found nothing. I will ask my Sensei about that. You should take some rest now." She made her way to the door.

"Haruno-San?" Sakura turned around. "Yes?" Itachi looked her straight in the eyes. "Were we friends?" he asked. Now he showed no emotion.

"No, we weren't... I think it's better if I go now." Sakura went to unlock the door. "Will you come to visit me again?" As she turned around and Itachi saw her pained expression he felt guilty again. "Did I say something wrong, Haruno-San? Or used I to be a murderer, back then?" This disturbed Sakura, until she noticed he had made a joke. She forced herself to smile and replied, "I'll come tomorrow again" After a short thought she added "And it's Sakura." With that she left.

* * *

**A new Story of mine. I can't stand the evil-bastard Itachi, so I decided to make him a little nicer.**

**Hope you liked it, so tell me!**

I don't own Naruto, but the Itachi with the wrong personality

**Sayu-Chan**


	2. Intuition

**Chapter two**

* * *

A loud knock woke the Hokage up. "WHO IS DIS-" She was cut off, as a family pink haired girl walked in. "Oh, it's you…" She mumbled. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but…" **"It's 4 in the morning! What the…?!"** Tsunade yelled and Sakura resisted the urge to hide behind the chair she was sitting on, and replied: "We have a problem. With Itachi." This got the Hokages attention. "Problem?" She asked, after she had calmed down. Sakura nodded. "He has kind of lost his memory. The last memories are from his 8-year old." Tsunade was stunned. "Are you sure he's not acting?" She asked. Again Sakura shook her head and chuckled. "How much emotion has he showed, when was younger?" The pink haired girl asked. "None." Her Sensei replied after short thinking.

"When I saw him he looked…" She stopped at a loss of words. To describe him as a lost puppy still didn't seem to fit. "Helpless. And scared." She decided.

Tsunade looked at her for some seconds, before she burst out laughing. "That's _impossible_!" She wiped a tear out of her eye. "You should go and visit him, if you don't believe me, then. I think we should find out, **why** he lost his memory. I checked but couldn't find anything." Tsunade nodded. A nice, memoryless S-Class-Criminal? She wouldn't want to miss that for a hundred bottles of Sake!

* * *

**The next morning**

Tsunade passed the safety door between the normal hospital and the locked ward, Sakura trailing behind her. _If what Sakura said is right, then we have a real problem. I cant just let him run around freely, the Akatsuki will go after him for sure, and to lock him up the whole time isn't responsible either. _They reached Itachi's door and Sakura unlocked it with her Chakra. Sakura stepped in the room first, Tsunade following close behind.

Itachi, who sat at the open window, snapped out of his thoughts. He turned around. "Good morning, Sakura-San. Good morning…?" "Tsunade. The fifth Hokage." Immediately Itachi bowed. Sakura looked at her Shishou with an I-Told-You-!-Look and Tsunade frowned. _Looks like the impossible has appeared. When Naruto stops eating Ramen too, then the Apocalypse has arrived._ She thought.

Itachi had to explain how he felt and both women ran a lot of test on him. When they finished, Sakura asked, if Itachi wanted to eat something. "Yes, why not? When a nurse brought my breakfast today and I thanked her, she slipped and let it all fall on the floor. She then ran away, screaming she was sorry." He pointed to a pile of shreds in the corner. When he murmured "What a strange person…" Tsunade had to stifle a laugh and Sakura chuckled. But Itachi frowned. "I was a bad person, wasn't I?" he asked and suddenly a tension filled the air. Tsunade faked a smile. "Maybe." She replied mysteriously. "Sakura, you should get Itachi some food and take a rest." Both women quickly left, to leave a very confused Uchiha behind.

* * *

"What are you going to do about that?" Sakura asked her Sensei. "About what?" "About the questions of I-_him_" They were in the kitchen of the hospital and the cooks, as well as some nurses looked at them suspiciously. Tsunade shrugged. "Technically he's completely healthy, but I don't think it would do any good if he would know _what _he did." "So what shall I tell him?" Sakura asked, unsatisfied with the answer. " He's your problem now. I think he isn't a threat to anyone, so you can take him out for a walk, or so. But bring him back until 18:00. Understood?" Was all that Tsunade said, before she disappeared. Sakura broke the cup in her hands. _I want to kill someone right now…_ She thought darkly. _Damn you, Shishou!_

* * *

_Why doesn't anyone want to tell me the truth?_ Itachi asked himself. He was sitting at the open window again, enjoying the nice summer midday. _I'm a Shinobi. I'm sure I can take it. But I wonder…What happened with all the other people in my memories? My family? Why aren't they visiting? _A soft knock cut him of his thoughts. "Yes?" The door was unlocked and Sakura walked in, balancing a plate with food on her arms. Quickly Itachi got up from his seat and helped her. "Thanks." Sakura let herself fall into a chair at the table and closed her eyes.

_What can I tell him? I don't want to hurt him…_**…Because you like him!** Her inner finished with a teasing voice. **And you are scared, that that what you tell him will bring his old self back. **

**…**_Yes. _

There was no need to deny it. She was scared to bring the cold-hearted killer back. "Sakura-San?" Itachis soft voice cut through her thoughts. "It's Sakura, or Sakura-Chan" She lazy opened her eyes. "Hai. What will you eat Sakura-Chan?" Itachi asked with a smirk.

Sakura blushed a little. In her anger she had forgot to fix herself a plate with food! "Aa. Don't worry, Itachi." She said and smiled, but her stomached growled. Itachi chuckled, and Sakura felt very attracted to it. "I will share with you." They ate in silence, listening to the wind rustling in the trees in front of the window. When they finished Itachi sent Sakura an appraising gaze. "Why don't you want to tell me about my past?" he finally asked. Sakura merely looked out of the window, avoiding his gaze. Anger flickered in Itachis eyes and with the blink of an eye he was in front of her, his face inches apart. _"Why?" _he asked again. Fear was freezing Sakura. She couldn't move, couldn't speak. Couldn't breath. "WHY?" he shouted, before he stepped back, holding on to the table, as to steady himself.

Sakura took in a shaky breath. A tear slid down her face. She still was shocked from this harsh reaction.

With slow steps Itachi came closer. Fear welled up in Sakura again and she wanted to run, but again, she couldn't.

He stopped and took a long look at her. _What did I do? _He quietly shouted at himself. He was surprised by his actions, too.

Itachi did the last step, and Sakuras eyes widened. "Itachi?" she whispered surprised.

He had kneeled down in front of her was holding her shaky hands. She noticed his too shook. But it was because of concentration to not loose his cool again. "Sakura…I'm sorry…" he whispered.

His head hung down, and again the image of a punished puppy popped into her head again. She blushed a little embarrassed. "It's all right…Really." She added when Itachi wanted to reply something.

"I would be angry too, when I lost my memory and nobody would tell me." He merely nodded and leaned his head on her knees. Sakura relaxed. For a moment she hand thought he had gotten back to his old self.

With her free hand she shyly ran through his hair after a while. "It's untied." She said. "Hm?" She smiled. "You used to tie it in a low ponytail." She answered. He smiled. "Thanks. I have a brother, right?" He asked. Sakura remained silent, so he looked up. He noticed the betrayal in her eyes, as well the hurt. "Yes." She said, and Itachi leaned his head back down.

"Tell me about him, please." "He… His name is Sasuke. He's the same age as me. He was my team mate." "Was?" "Yes. He left to search for power. You…"

She wanted to be honest with him. She wanted to tell the truth. She wanted to say 'You killed your whole clan, and he left to search for power to kill you.', but she couldn't. She didn't want to hurt him.

"You and Sasuke are not on good terms with each other." She merely said, and luckily Itachi didn't ask why. "What's with the rest of my family?" He asked instead. Sakura hesitated.

"I'm sorry." She said. "They were killed." _At least it is half the truth…_ Itachi looked up, shocked, but from one second to the other his all the sorrow disappeared behind a stone mask. "Aa." Was all he said.

_What if… _**You could… **Sakura agreed with her Inner. "Let me stand up..." Sakura stood up and grabbed Itachis hand. "Come!" She said and he followed curious.

* * *

**Hey there!**

**I was really happy when I got all the nice reviews (Thanks a lot!!!) since this was just a story that popped in ym head a few nights ago, and it really is something diffrent from others (I think...)**

**So, the more reviews I get, the faster the next chappie is up!!**

**Litlle-Sayu-Chan Hugs**


	3. Graveyard

**Chapter three**

****

Bright sunlight shone in their faces when Sakura and Itachi left through the back door of the hospital.

"Sakura! I don't really feel like taking a walk now..." He complained. Sakura stopped. "I-I just wanted to visit your parents grave...b-but we can go back, if you don't want to..." She smiled shyly.

The black stone of the gravestone shone in the light. The names written on it had slowly faded because of the weather and the Uchiha-Fan proudly was beside the names. Itachis pale finger traced the outlines of the elegant writing, deep in thoughts. He was happy that Sakura had took him here. Very happy.

Sakura sat some metres away, under a golden willow, watching him. **What if he suddenly remembers everything now, because he saw the grave?** Her Inner asked. _Just shut up. It was your idea to come here after all! _She snapped. But before her Inner could reply something, Itachis soft whisper cut her out off.

"Sakura." The words were whispered, but clang in her ears like gunshots. "Hai?" She whispered back. He hadn't turn around, but replied "Someone is watching us..."

Sakuras eyes widened in surprise, but she let her ninja senses take over and quickly scanned her surroundings. She was surprised when she felt to good hidden chakra – from above!

She pulled out a Kunai and jumped in front of Itachi, who faced the tree now as well. "Come out." Was all she said and two cloaked figures jumped noiseless to the ground. **Wow! Not a single leaf moved! They are good!** Sakura gritted her teeth. _I came to that conclusion as well. But you're no help at all! _

"Finally we found you, Itachi." The blue skinned shark-man greeted. "Kisame, Deidara." Sakura hissed. Latter man smirked. "What has this girl done to you, that we find you _here _out of all places, yeah?" He made a step forward and Sakura threw the Kunai at him and in a flash Kisame had unsheathed his large sword to doge. "Step aside, or I'll slice you in an half!" He growled dangerously.

"Sakura, who are this people?" Kisame blinked surprised and the blond's mouth fell open. "They are Akatsuki. The blond's name is Deidara and the fish-face is called Kisame." Both let out a growl and glared at her, but didn't move.

"You don't remember, yeah?" Deidara asked. Itachi shook his head.

"What were _this people_ to me?" He asked. Deidara, Kisame **and **Sakura shivered at the cold, disgusted voice.

"What have you done to him?" Kisame yelled at Sakura and in a blink of an eye he went to attack.

Sakura was too surprised to move. She closed her eyes to await the deadly strike, which would slice her in an half.

But instead all she felt was a light breeze stroking her cheek. When she heard a suppressed grunt, she opened her eyes. She was even too shocked to scream.

_Drip...Drip...Drip..._

The normally silent dripping of blood echoed loud. It was completely silent. No birds were chirping, there were no insects flying around, nothing.

_Drip...Drip...Drip..._

Itachi didn't dare to look at his stomach. The sword of the fish-guy had hit him there. It probably had left a huge hole, but he didn't care. A wave of anger and blood thirst overcame him and when his vision blacked shortly, he was sure he would die of blood loss. But then it cleared and he could _see_. Not like before, better. He saw Kisame step back, before he originally did.

Deidara took one step back too, noticing the blazing Sharingan. _If looks could kill..._ He thought.

Kisame was muttering some pathetic excuses. Deidara shook his head at his partner. "Kisame grab him and let's go." he ordered, but Kisame made no move.

"What do you want from me?" The cold voice seemed to freeze the warm summer air. Sakura was scared he would become his old self again any second. When Deidara repeated his order, she stepped in front of Itachi.

"No. You can't take him." She said with all the determination she could come up with. Deidara chuckled at her. "So? Why not, yeah?" He asked. A ghost of a smile crossed Sakuras face. "He will die."

Itachi disliked it, being ignored. "I'm fine..." He murmured and suppressed the shaking of his body. He could already feel the effects of the blood loss and his vision blurred for a second, before it turned back to normal.

Deidara eyed the pool of blood Sakura and Itachi stood in. He nodded and smirked again. "We will go for now. But tell me, Blossom, what will you do when he finally remembers? Then we will come again. Make sure he's alive then!" With that they disappeared.

Sakura let out a shaky breath. "You really all right?" She asked. Not waiting for an answer, she gently pressed her hands on the wound and stopped the bleeding. "That's all I can do for now. We have to go and find some medical supplies. I have to close the wound quickly. We have to hurry!"

Itachi merely nodded, concentrating all his willpower to move. The sword hadn't just left a large cut, but had also drained most of his chakra. Slowly he took one step and another.

Sakura waited impatiently a few steps ahead. _We have to hurry!_

In the middle of his next step Itachi just collapsed. "Damn. That's not good..." Sakura cursed, when she picked him up. **Ow...He's heavy... **_What did you expect? We have to find a place to treat him. The hospital is too far away...__**INO!**_ She quickly changed her direction towards her best friend's shop.

The doorbell rang and Ino looked up with a smile "Welcome to Yama- SAKURA!" she yelled and jumped up to hug her friend. Then she noticed, that she was carrying something on her back. "What's _that_?" She asked eyeing 'it' carefully. Suddenly it coughed and some blood dripped on the floor. "Uchiha..." Sakura breathed out, she hoped he trembling legs would carry her a little longer. "Sasuke?" Ino yelled, but Sakura merely laid him on the counter and ripped his shirt apart. She wanted to throw up when she saw the large cut. It bled again, so she focused chakra to her hands. "Ino, I need the first aid-kit, water and towels." Ino nodded. "But you have to explain that later..."

"Here." Sakura took the cup of tea from Ino. They were sitting in Ino's room next to them lay the sleeping Uchiha on her bed. "My, my...Sasuke-Kun has changed, hasn't he?" Sakura wrapped the blanket tighter around her. "Did I ever say 'Sasuke'?" She whispered. "No...But...Who-FOREHEAD-GIRL! DON'T TELL ME YOU BROUGHT-" Sakura silenced her friend with a smack on the head. "You sound like Naruto...But yes, it's Sasuke's older brother." "Are you insane? He's a mur-" Again Ino got smacked. "What was that for?" Sakura took a zip from her cup. "He has lost all his memories. The last things he remembers are from 15 years ago. He was 8 at that time! He's totally different from the person you're referring to." Sakura explained her a little more and dared her to swear to tell nobody about what just happened.

When Sakura looked at her clock she shrieked. "Ino! Could you run to the hospital and tell them I'm on my way back? I should have been there already and I have to bring him along." he pointed to the peacefully sleeping Uchiha. Ino nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura stood up and walked over to the bed. Ino had thrown the blood stained shirt away and there were just the white bandages covering his well toned chest. Sakura wrapped the blanket around him so he wouldn't catch a cold. When Sakura looked at his face, she stared in shock. "You're awake." She said emotionless. "Since a while now."

* * *

**I had a lot of trouble with my writing programm lately, so sorry I couldn't update any earlier!**

**I hope you enjoyed this Chappie as well!**

**Don't forget to review!!!**

**SayuCahn**


	4. Awake

Chapter Four:

_'Thoughts' / 'Outer Sakura'_

**'Inner Sakura' **

_**'Flashback'**_

****

**Recap: **"You're awake." She said emotionless. "...Since a while now."

* * *

Sakura gulped. How much had he heard? She didn't know. She avoided his intensive gaze.

Itachi got up. "I guess we better head back now." He said in a low voice. Sakura nodded and lead the way.

When they left through the shop door Sakura looked at the dark sky. There were clouds everywhere.

Itachi wrapped the blanket tighter around him, because of the chilly air.

_What is Sakura-Chan trying to hide desperately? _

_What is with that strange cloaked figures, which attacked them? _

_Why did they want me so badly? _

He couldn't answer, and one part of him didn't want to know, while the other wanted the _truth_. No more _lies_.

_What is everyone trying to hide from me? What are they afraid of? _

He asked himself again and again, without getting an answer.

Sakura was stumbling over her own feet, because of exhaustion, without even noticing. She was n deep thoughts too.

**Do you think he figured out was Ino-Pig was going to say?**

_Don't know...I'm afraid he's mad at me..._

**Yeah...Such a...**

_...Troublesome..._

**Aa, thanks, Saku – Such a troublesome day. These Akatsuki are definitely keeping their promise!**

_Yes...I still don't know what I will do if Itachi recovers..._

**Me neither...But one thing is for sure: He would be executed.**

_Not if I can help! _Sakura replied a little too harsh.

**You would let him go? ARE YOU INSANE? He will be trying to KILL NARUTO!**

_Yeah... _

Suddenly a lightning lit the darkness and a loud thunder growled above them. Sakura looked up and her head ached and her vision blurred. She had to steady herself on a wall to not fall down on her knees. "Sakura?" Sakura heard Itachis voice like he would yell at her through a thick wall of fog. A raindrop fell on the tip of her nose. "Look..." She said and felt herself falling. "It starts raining."

Itachi caught her falling body. She was shaking badly and her forehead was way too hot. "Sakura?" He asked again. Her eyes fluttered open. "To...the H-Hospital..." she muttered and closed her eyes again. "We will be there in a second." He replied smoothly.

Itachi wrapped the blanket around her. Without it he could feel every cold drop on his shoulders, and it was raining hard by now. He knew the hospital was near the Hokage Tower, and that he had to hurry. So he just started running.

"Sakura?" He asked again. He was trying to keep her awake. "Hm?" "Tell me something." It sounded more like a question. A small smile appeared on her face. "You are asking that quiet often, ne?" Itachi chuckled and she could feel the vibrating of his deep voice through the blanket. "I guess you're right..."

"I like rainy days. They smell so nice... like you hair..." Sakura really paid no attention what she was telling him, half asleep. Itachi stiffened a little, but the ends of his mouth twitched slightly. "Yours reminds me of Cherry tree blossoms." "Everyone says that. Or they say it looks like bubble gum." He chuckled again. Then he saw his chance! He could simply ask her now!

"Sakura, what is everyone trying to hide so badly?" Sakura stiffened. _Can't...tell... _**But you HAVE to! **

"_No." _She said harshly. A single tear rolled down her face, but Itachi didn't see it. "Why not?" He asked. "Because...I can't." She answered and forced her eyes open to look at him. "Why can't you?" He fastened his pace, his self-control fading with every step he took. "Because-Itachi!" Sakura yelled. "You are going way too fast!" Itachi slowed down a little bit. "So?" He asked, his eyes fixed on hers. They slowly turned to crimson. Sakura was scared he would drop her any second, and those eyes reminded her of the old Uchiha Itachi. "Because it will hurt you. I will you hurt with those words. I don't want to hurt you. I want you to stay like this." Her weak voice made Itachi look away.

_I didn't see that come...But still-_

"But still you will tell me in the end." He stated. Sakura nodded. "Probably."

Then she laughed. Itachi looked at her curious. "Your eyes... Are they hurting?" She asked. "Sometimes." He didn't know if it was true, since he was 'awake' since two days now, but they hurt right now. "I thought so." Sakura answered calmly. Again a questioning gaze from the Uchiha.

"You are heading in the wrong direction."

* * *

Sakura had gone through the hell of a fight with Tsunade, because she was too late. In the end Sakura just had collapsed. Now she was still in the Hospital, staring out in the rainy night, hugging the pillow.

"_**But you will tell me in the end." It was not an question. "Probably."**_

Sakura lay down. There was no way to think about that now. She needed to relax and some sleep.

She closed her eyes, listening to dripping of the rain. In a scary way it reminded her at the dripping of Itachis blood on the graveyard... Sakura jumped up. This wasn't outside. The dripping noise was right in front of her door! Slowly Sakura walked to the door, grabbing a Kunai from the nightstand.

She opened the door and stepped out in the dark corridor.

"Hello?" She asked timidly. No response. There was the dripping again-on the left. Sakura winced at the loud tapping of her bared feet. A lightning lit the corridor for some seconds. Sakura stumbled back. Her eyes widened in shock and she had to stifle a scream, when she stepped into a warm liquid. Fearfully she turned around. And bit her fingers. At her feet lay a nurse in her own blod. In a new lightning she could see the frozen, scared face of a second dead nurse in front of her. Sakura shook with fear.

She couldn't move. She wanted to run, to hide, to cuddle in a ball and forget the images. There was again a lightning and with the sound of the thunder mixed something else. A dark chuckle. It seemed strangely familiar to her... The chuckle was now clearly audible, after the thunder faded. Slowly Sakura looked at the end of the corridor. There stood a man in the window, his outlines clearly visible thanks to the lightnings. He said something to her, but again the thunder drowned his deep, cold voice. Then he laughed.

But it didn't matter, then the only thing Sakura saw were swirling crimson Sharingan.

Finally a scream escaped her throat.

* * *

**So? I just wanted to thank everyone for reviewing so far!**

**_It's not over now!_**

Sayuu♥


	5. Dream

Chapter five

_'Thoughts' / 'Outer Sakura'_

**'Inner Sakura' **

_**'Flashback'**_

* * *

****

"Sakura! Wake up!"

Sakura's eyes slowly opened. Confused she looked around. It was still storming outside and her room was lit by bright fluorescent lamps. Around her bed stood four people: Tsunade wiped sweat from her forehead, Ino held her shaking hand, a nurse looked scared at the fourth person.

Itachi.

Ino started saying her how worried everyone was, when she didn't woke up and screamed all the time, but Sakura didn't listen. Her eyes were fixed on the Uchiha. He stared back, emotionless.

_Just a dream, just a dream, just a dream... _She kept repeating the sentence in he head.

"Sakura, are you all right?" Sakuras nodded to her teacher. "Yes...Just a nightmare." Still her eyes were fixed to the onyx pools of Itachi. Tsunade noticed. "Everyone, leave the room! I have to talk with her! Private!" She ordered. The nurse hurriedly left, and Ino left after some complaining. The only one who didn't move was Itachi.

"Itachi! Did you understand what I just said?" Tsunade asked annoyed. She was trying hard not to loose her temper. Itachi broke the eye contact with Sakura and looked at her. "I did understand, but I have a feeling that this has to do with me, so I would prefer to stay." He answered calmly. "And Sakura won't tell me anything and I have a lot of questions..." He added quietly.

Tsunade sighed. He maybe was memoryless, but still an Uchiha – too sly for his own good.

"I will give you some answers, when you leave – NOW!" He walked to the door. He was pleased, he would finally get some answers. At the door he turned around and smiled at Sakura, who was still following his every move. Then he left.

* * *

Sakura sighed. She looked at her hands. _It was really just a dream. He's still Itachi. _"So Sakura. Tell me what happened, after you left the hospital." Sakura nodded. "But before I tell you you have to promise me one thing. Tell him as few as possible about his past. He is responsive to that. When I mentioned something about his past he... acts different." Tsunade nodded.

"Ino told me you were on the graveyard and suddenly some Akatsuki appeared?" Sakura started telling her from the fight, from the "visit" at Ino's place and the walk back.

"...He seems to loose control, when he gets angry. Then his chakra leaks out." Sakura shuddered. "It's maybe comparable with Gaaras sand. You are simply scared he will kill you." Sakura had spoken in a low voice all the time, but her last sentences were barely audible.

"H-He lost control? How often?" "He never lost all of it. In the end he calmed down again." Sakura regretted telling her Shishou. But inwardly Sakura counted the times he had suddenly changed. First when they first met, then when he had asked her after his past, on the graveyard and on their way back. She was sure that it would happen again, but she didn't give up on Itachi.

"And what happened in your nightmare?" Tsunade asked, after she got no further answers from her student. "I didn't even notice I fell asleep, so it was really scary...I heard a dripping noise and figured out it came from behind the door, so I walked outside. All I could hear was the dripping... On the corridor I found two dead nurses." Sakura paused. She called the second - and she had to admit it was the much scarier part of the dream - in her mind. She wrapped the blanket tighter around her. "There was a man standing in one window. He had obviously killed the nurses..." Tsunade hugged her gently. To her Sakura was like the daughter she never had. "Could you see who it was?" Sakura shook her head. "No. He said something, but the thunder storm was too loud. I just saw him laugh and...Sharingan." She stopped again and Tsunade took a deep breath. "So you saw Itachi?"

Sakura shook her head.

"It could have been every other Uchiha as well."

* * *

A young man leaned against the wall. The passing nurses giggled and smiled at him sweetly. He looked at them bored. Everywhere he came, all the girls were the same. One of them was brave enough to talk to him. "Ano...May I help you? My name is Ai, by the way!" She bowed and her long hair hid her blush. He merely raised one elegant eyebrow. He nearly turned away from his 'fangirls', but an idea plopped into his head. He wasn't called a genius for nothing!

"Nice to meet you Ai." His smooth voice made her blush dark red. "I want to visit an old friend of mine. Could you tell me where I can find my friend?" The girl looked up and decided to take another step. "You just have to tell me the name of your friend, Mr. ...?" This was the part when he had to fill in his own name.

_Not with me, little girl..._ He thought. "The name of my friend is Haruno Sakura." was all he answered.

Disappointment and anger glittered in Ai's eyes. _What dares he to play with me like this?_Ai had never liked Sakura Haruno, head of the hospital, that much._ She gets everything. I should be the head of the hospital...And she always acts so nice. Such a false slut! "_I don't know. But maybe she's away with her boyfriend..." Her voice trailed of. Ai had seen her with an unknown person leave through the back door. And now she wanted revenge.

The man's eyes narrowed dangerously. He had read what she had thought in her eyes. He grabbed the girl by her sleeve and lead her into an empty corridor. There he pinned her to the wall. "O-Oh! I d-don't even n-now y-y-your...name..." She stuttered. He silenced her with a glare.

"Don't you dare speaking of Sakura like this." He whispered in her ear. Ai started to struggle. "L-let m-m-me go!" She yelled, but she only got a chuckle. "If I hear you talking about Sakura like that again..." He didn't need to threat her, she was scared enough. He turned away, slowly walking towards the exit.

"Bastard." He stopped in mid-step. It was a faint whisper, but he had heard it. "Bastard!" Ai repeated louder. His eyes burned. "BAS-"

The man had silenced her – forever. He chuckled. Dark and cold echoed it through the corridor. _I shouldn't let my temper blind me... _He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Itachi leaned against the wall in his room. He liked standing there and thinking. For some strange reasons he felt hurt by the way Sakura had looked at him. Like he had done something. He couldn't figure out why it bothered him so much and that annoyed him.

He sighed. His steady hurting eyes and the thinking about things, he wouldn't get any answers to, hurt his head. He walked to his bed and lay down. At least Tsunade had promised him some answers. Again there was the small part of him that didn't want any answers. At least not from Tsunade. He wanted to hear the truth – whatever had happened – from the pink haired girl. _And again I think about her... _He closed his eyes to blend out the pain. _I should tell someone about that...I'm locked up in a hospital after all...And again...Why am I locked up after all? I think I'm not dangerous or something..._

* * *

A knock on the door made both women look up. "Yeah?" Tsunade asked. Shizune entered. "Oh...Am I disturbing something?" Tsunade was still holding the shaking Sakura. Shizune knew she was like a daughter to Tsunade, but Tsunade didn't show it often. Shizune smiled a small smile. Sakura and Tsunade straighten up. "No. What is it?" The smile faded. "There was a nurse found. She's dead. A Kunai stuck in her throat. A murder was not found, but..." She stopped. Shizune was in on the secret: She knew about Itachi. "But other nurses said, she had left with an unknown person. He has pale skin, black eyes and ebony hair."

* * *

**Now, That's a long chappie!**

**I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Thanks everyone for reviewing!!**

**Sayuu♥**

**...I forgot all the time:**

**_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. and if i would it would end ad for all of them..._**


	6. Stay please?

Chapter Six

_'Thoughts' / 'Outer Sakura'_

**'Inner Sakura' **

_**'Flashback'**_

* * *

Tsunade punched the door open. She was furious. The door broke at the wall and fell to the ground with a loud thud. There she stood, breathing heavily. "You..." She growled and her eyes narrowed dangerously at the sight in front of her. Behind her Sakura and Shizune appeared, each grabbing Tsunade by an arm. "Calm...down!" The pink haired girl said through gritted teeth.

Itachi had never had the urge to hide so badly before. He was sure about that. But the furious woman, who just ran into his room and broke the door was...terrifying. But he was an Uchiha, so he bravely waited, curious, what made her so mad. When she finally breathed out the "You..." He nearly winced. _Such a scary old hag..._ He had to fight back a "_What?" _and was relieved when Sakura and another woman appeared to hold Tsunade back. "You." Latter woman repeated. He merely waited. He couldn't do anything else anyway. Saying something seemed far to dangerous and running away would make him look like an idiot - and this hag stood in the way.

After a small eternity, Tsunade straightened herself and the women released her death grips. Sakura sighed. _He should be happy, she has calmed down..._ Sakura looked at Itachi and saw his clouded eyes, probably playing some scenarios, so he could think of a good strategy for the upcoming 'talk'.

Sakura leaned on the wall, she still had fever and the nightmare had tiered her out. To be honest she felt really bad at the moment.

"What have you done?" Tsunade finally asked with a shaking voice. Shaking with anger. Itachi snapped out of his thoughts. "What do you mean?" he asked courious. "Don't act so innocent! You killed one of the nurses!" Tsunade yelled.

This got Itachi. He looked a little hurt. "Why should I kill one of them?" He asked.

Shizune stepped into the room. "There were some other nurses who said they saw her leave with you." He shook his head. "That's impossible. After I left Sakura's room I went straight back to my room." In Tsunade's eyes flickered fury again. "You cocky bastard! You jabbed a Kunai right through her throat!" She yelled. A small, sly smile appeared on Itachis face. "And where am I supposed to get the Kunai from? And did the nurses say "She left with Itachi Uchiha." ?"

Tsunade snapped. She slapped him across the face and Itachi stumbled some steps back. Some blood dripped from his chin onto his chest. He didn't even bother to wipe it away. And his face didn't change. He still smiled. A sad, but understanding smile. "Do you all hate me – or fear me for that matter – that you want me to be the one guilty for all the bad things that happen? I want answers. What is it, that I deserve to be threatened like this? Why does everyone seem to know me, but myself?" For a moment Tsunade looked dumbfounded. She wanted to reply something, but a gasp made her turn around.

Sakura fainted. Her eyes wide open, not able to control her body any more, she fell. Shizune caught her and laid her gently on the bed. Sakura could see the heads of Itachi and Tsunade, both a similar worried expression on their faces, before her eyes slowly closed. _It sucks to be me, these days... _**...Yeah. **Then she fell asleep.

* * *

Itachi leaned against the wall of Sakura's room, watching Tsunade finishing her check on Sakura. They had decided to stop their useless fight and Tsunade had started checking Sakura. She already took one hour for that. Finally she looked up. "It's probably the stress and the exhaustion. Nothing serious." She answered the unspoken question. Itachi nodded.

There was a knock on the door. "Yes?" Shizune came in with a nurse at her side. Her eyes widened at the sight of Itachi, but after a moment of staring they got back to normal. "And?" Tsunade asked.

They had decided, to find out if Itachi was the murderer, until Sakura woke up.

Shizune had the idea, to simply ask the nurse if she had seen him or someone else. "At first I thought it was the guy from before, but he looks a little different. More mature and his hair is longer."

Itachi didn't like the gazes he got from this girl. _Do I look like a piece of meat or something? _

Shizune lead her out of the room, But at the door the nurse stopped and looked back with an thoughtful gaze. "The murderer looked familiar...Do you have any relatives?" When the door closed behind them, three voices yelled "Sasuke?" in union then two pairs of eyes looked at Sakura. Then hazel eyes looked at the Uchiha. "You remember your brother?" Itachi shook his head. "Sakura told me about him." "I see."

Itachi walked closer, to the opposite side of the bed and out of Tsunade's reach. He had to be healed, after the punch of Tsunade. "How do you feel?" He asked quietly. Sakura smiled surprised. "Not so good, but I'll survive." Tsunade frowned. She didn't trust the Uchiha at all. First being a smart ass and now he's suddenly worried... Better said: She didn't understand him at all.

Sakura tried to sit up, but she failed miserable. Everything in her head spun and she grabbed the sheets tightly. _What does he want? He left so long ago, and now he is back – just when I came to forget him! _

"If it was Sasuke, what does he want?" Tsunade asked. Sakura's eyes flickered to Itachi, which was not unnoticed by him. Tsunade looked at him too. The elder Uchiha raised one elegant eyebrow. "What...?" He asked. He looked back at Tsunade, because he didn't count on an answer from the pink haired girl. But surprisingly she did answer. " You remember when I told you, you and your brother aren't on good terms with each other?" Itachi nodded. "Well...He wants...to..." She took a deep breath. "He wants to kill you..." she finally whispered.

That had been a shock for Itachi. He had thought he...No...he had had no idea, what to expect. "W-Why does he want to kill me?" He asked puzzled.

By now there was a stream of tears running down Sakura's cheeks. _Why does it hurt so much? Why? _She asked herself and for once she got no reply from her Inner.

Itachi watched her confused. _Again I made her cry... _And for once he gave in in his urge to wrap his arms around her and hold her, until her tears dried.

Sakura was surprised, when she felt strong arms wrap around her in a shyly movement. Almost happy, that there was someone to comfort her, she cried into his chest.

Tsunade was shocked at the intimate scene in front of her and really felt out of place. So she excused herself and left, without being noticed. _So that's what..._Who_...you need the most now, Sakura. I really _do_ distrust him, and I hope you know, that he could change everything in a blink of an eye - when he remembers everything._

"Sorry..." Sakura whispered. Itachi merely smiled at her and wiped away her last tear. "There's nothing to apologize about..." Sakura smiled weakly. "There's no way you would ever have told that when you would remember. You said emotions were for the weak." She laughed dryly. "You wouldn't even have acknowledged a weak Kunoichi like me." Again pain shone in her eyes. Itachi was taken aback by her words. He shook his head. "But I sit here and I like talking to you." He admitted. Sakura blushed lightly. "If you don't want to tell me about my earlier life, then I will wait for you to do so." For Sakura it sounded like this promise held more – a hidden promise. She blushed again. "But you should sleep now. You're kinda red you know?" He joked. Sakura glared at him and he chuckled.

But after some more joking he stood up. "I was serious. You should really take some rest now!" He had his hand on the doorknob, when he heard his name.

"Itachi...Could you maybe...stay?"

* * *

**And? Sorry it took so long to update!**

**So...Finally Ita-Kun and Saku-Cahn are getting closer!**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**The next chapter will be...very interesting!**

**Sayuu♥**

**Thanks to the best reviewer (so far):**

**CosenAngel and Ita-ta **

**If someone else wants to come on this list:**

**Review! or send a message!**


	7. Long lost Past

**Chapter seven:**

**  
**

_**'Thoughts' / 'Outer Sakura'**_

**'Inner Sakura' **

_**'Flashback'**_

* * *

****

Sakura's chest slowly rose and fell in a steady pace. She was sleeping peacefully, escaping from the truth for just some minutes, maybe some hours. The stormy sky had cleared off and the sun was slowly rising, golden light fell on her face. Sakura shifted in her sleep.

Itachi sighed. He still couldn't believe what he heard some hours ago. _So my own brother wants to kill me – the last relative I've left. I have to find out why. Did _he _maybe kill...No. That would be to much to handle for an 7 year ol - What is that?_

****

_**Itachi walked down empty streets. From what he could tell, he had to be 14 years old. **_

_**It was dark already and the full moon lit the street. He turned around a corner and stopped abruptly. Dead. Everywhere he looked he saw dead people lying on the ground, some having weapons in their hands, other clinging on loved ones. Children, adults, old ones. **_

_**Itachi wanted to scream, but no sound escape his throat. Whoever had done this, he had no mercy. He had killed ruthlessly and had spilled the blood of innocents. **_

_**Itachi started to run. He faintly remembered, that he was running towards his house. **_

_**The old fashioned house looked dark and sinister. Itachi opened the front door and slipped out of his shoes. He walked towards the kitchen, his feet making no sound on the wooden floor. Suddenly he stopped. It's too silent... **_

_**When he entered the dark kitchen, another flashback came to his mind. He was sitting at the table and his mother was making him a meal, when his little brother came running down the stairs and jumping on his back. Both were laughing and you could feel the light mood of a happy family.**_

_**But now the kitchen was deserted. He rushed into the living room – nothing. Suddenly he heard a faint 'thud'. He stepped out of the living room onto the veranda (A/N.: Don't know how it's called...) When a figure ran past him, crying. He followed the figure and when he finally stopped Itachi recognized him: His little brother! Itachi stepped towards him, wanting to soothe him, but he couldn't move. Instead, he turned around and his gaze slowly wandered up a telegraph pole. **_

_**First he couldn't see the figure sitting on it, because of the moon behind his back, but then suddenly it hit him: It was like he looked into a mirror. **_He_**was sitting there, taking delight in the massacre he just caused. The sword on his back shone suspiciously and the red eyes deepened their colour and becoming Mangekyo. His lips slowly formed an elegant smirk, then finally Itachi was released from that world...**_

**

* * *

**

Sakura opened her eyes, having an uneasy feeling. But when she looked around, she had to smile. Itachi had stayed with her last night and now he had fallen asleep in the chair. _He looks troubled... _Sakura slowly got up, walking towards the window to open it and let the fresh air in.

Suddenly there was a low growl and a loud thud. Sakura turned around. Itachi stood there with the back towards her, picking up the chair he had knocked over. Sakura could her his heavy breathing and when she walked closer, she could also see his shaking hands. "Itachi? Are you all right?" She asked carefully. He turned around with a fluently movement. She gasped. Crimson Sharingan were staring at her. "I-Itachi...A-are y-y-you -" He cut her off. "Do I look like I'm all right?" She shook her head. She was scared by his actions. "You knew it." He stated with an sharp voice. Sakura gulped unwillingly. "W-w-what?" Itachi's eyes narrowed. "You knew what I've done. You knew that _I murdered my whole family_!" Sakura winced at his words and took one step back. "I-I..." She didn't know what to say. "I-I'm s-sorry. I-I was just scared of your reaction..." She finally said. He stared at her with his intense gaze, she was scared he would use his Tsukuyomi on her, so she took another step back and looked at her feet. "You were...scared?" Sakura nodded. Slowly Itachi walked closer, but Sakura backed off till she stood with her back against the wall. When Itachi noticed, he stopped. "Do I scare you right now?" _Obviously... _A voice in his head bit. Sakura looked shortly into his eyes, before she looked down again and nodded. "Oh...I didn't mean to. I was just angry, you know?" He tried to sound as happy and friendly as he could. Sakura ,slowly recovered from her shock, dared to look up. There were no Sharingan any more, just the endless onyx pools she grew attached to. _It's like his personality changes with the colour of his eyes...Black and Crimson. _She thought.

Itachi sighed. "I'm sorry too, Sakura. I shouldn't have yelled at you or scared you. It's just..." He hesitated. "Yeah?" Sakura asked.

"...It felt like I was betrayed by the person who I trust the most... The person I want to be close with." Itachi had spoken so quiet, it sounded like he wanted nobody to hear, but Sakura had heard the truth in his every word.

* * *

Sadly i'ts a little short, but I ope you don't mind.

Otherwise there isn't much to say...

PLEASE REVIEW!

Thanks to:

CosenAngel, Ita-ta, Dreamergirl92813, Aiko Akane, Hinata123345, Sakura-and-anyone-but-Sauske,  
kibaku0nendo, borisbear, SilverMononoke, lenka207, Chey1ne, Tari Shiro, I-Love-Akatsuki, Friesenator, Defiant-Crayon, benswife, xnarutoxrocksx, Sakura-hime9, lil sakura haruno, MariSunny.

Sooo...I hope I forgot nobody! If I did, just tell me!

**_I think everyone knows, what I mean with writing this..._**


	8. Where the love falls

**Chapter eight:**

_'Thoughts' / 'Outer Sakura'_

**'Inner Sakura'** **/ 'Inner Itachi'**

_'Flashback'_

**  
**

**  
**

**Recap:** "...It felt like I was betrayed by the person who I trust the most... The person I want to be close with." Itachi had spoken so quiet, it sounded like he wanted nobody to hear, but Sakura had heard the truth in his every word.

**  
**

**

* * *

**

**  
**

Sakura was speechless. He said that he wanted to be with her, like she wished the moment she saw him in the hospital. _But it isn't right. I will betray everyone, if I do this! I don't want to answer now... I can't answer now._

Sakura looked at Itachi. Her face was a stony mask. "I'm sorry..." She whispered. His eyes widened lightly and he avoided her gaze. "I will think about it..." He turned to the open window in a desperate need of fresh air. "You know, this is a difficult situation...You left Konoha, after...that day..." She started to explain in a low, but soft whisper. "And you-" She was cut off by a knock at the door. Sakura looked at Itachi, he stood with his back to her.

"I understand." He answered as quiet as she. "No, you don't." Sakura answered softly. There was again a knock, louder this time. He turned around, the typical stoic Uchiha expression on his face. "Maybe it's better, if I go now." Sakura's eyes widened in shock. She didn't want him to leave. "Could you...stay?" She asked, but this time, he merely turned to face her and shook his head. "Not this time Sakura. If you need me, you know where I am." With that he opened the door and while Tsunade burst into the room yelling at Sakura, for not answering the door, Itachi slipped out of the door and out of Sakuras sight.

Tears started running down Sakuras face. She slid down the wall in a sitting pose and hugged her knees. _Did I destroy everything again? _Tsunade merely stood there, once again helpless.

**

* * *

**

Itachi lay on his bed, looking at the ceiling. It was white and _really _boring to watch, but he needed to focus on something else than Sakura. But it wasn't working... _That stung. I can't remember feeling so weak and helpless before. _**Ironic, isn't it? You don't remember much at all...** A voice in his head remarked dryly. _Yeah. Now I think it's better not to know more. I have a bad feeling... I would rather stay in Konoha than leave again. It's nice here...__**and Sakura lives here.**_

**  
**

Sakura had finally calmed down and Tsunade was checking her health. Sakura was staring on her hands with empty eyes. Tsunade sighed and it echoed loud in the silence. "Sakura-Chan... Did _he _do something to you?" Sakura looked up and a smile graced her lips. "Yes." Tsunade's eyes widened in shock. "Tell me! What did he do?" She ordered. "He told me he wanted to be...with me. Like I always wished to be with Sasuke." Her small smile faded and she shook her head. "But that's not right, ne Shishou? I would betray everyone. I can't be selfish in a time like this. We are at the brink of war!" Tsunade nodded. _Sakura's right...but why do I have the feeling she is doing the wrong? _She sighed again. _There's one thing, I can do now. _"Listen, Sakura..."

**

* * *

**

Sakura knocked on the door. She nervously waited for an answer, but nothing came. She knocked again, but still no answer. _Maybe it's too late already... I should come again tomorrow... _Sakura turned to leave, but the door slid open and a arm grabbed her wrist. "Sakura...?" She turned around and looked at the man holding her. "Hai, Itachi." He smirked at her. "So? What do you want?" "Can I come in?" Sakura asked and looked to her feet, to hide her blush. "Sure." He stepped aside and released her arm. Sakura walked into the room and sat at the edge of the bed. Itachi leaned against the wall and watched her. _So, tell me Blossom. How have you decided? _

Sakura glanced at him. Itachi raised an eyebrow. But still she hesitated to speak. Itachi smirked again. "What do you want?" He asked, after he got bored just watching he fumbling with her hands. "I...I want to tell you, how much your words mean to me." He acknowledged her with a nod. "And I want to be close to you too..." "But?" "But I think I have to explain a bit more..." Sakura looked up, when she felt a weight on the bed next to her. "I'll listen." Itachi said. She smiled. "Konoha is at the brink of war and I told you, you left Konoha. You became a Rouge Nin and joined an organization called Akatsuki." Itachi remembered the two they met on the graveyard and nodded. "They are against Konoha. And we are on the brink of war." Sakura stared ahead. Itachi understood. It was a very difficult thing to be in love with him...no...even to be just friends with him.

A small hand laid onto Itachis bigger one. It gave a warm squeeze. "But still you can't choose who you fall in love with, right?" A smile appeared on his face as he looked down at the pink haired girl. Onyx met Jade. He cupped her face and softly brushed his lips against hers. "Right."

**  
**

**

* * *

**

**  
**

**  
**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I'm not very happy with this Chappie, though...**

**  
**

**CosenAngel, Ita-ta, Dreamergirl92813, Aiko Akane, Hinata123345, Sakura-and-anyone-but-Sauske, kibaku0nendo, borisbear, SilverMononoke, lenka207, Chey1ne, Tari Shiro, I-Love-Akatsuki, Friesenator, Defiant-Crayon, benswife, xnarutoxrocksx, Sakura-hime9, lil sakura haruno, MariSunny.**

**Thanks to all the nice readers and reviewers!!! Bows**

**Don't forget to review this time too!**

**Sayuu♥ **


	9. Akio

**Chapter nine:**

_Thoughts' / 'Outer Sakura'_

**'Inner Sakura' **

_**'Flashback'**_

* * *

Sakura stretched and yawned. She had slept well, after she had spoke with...Itachi. She felt heat rising to her cheeks. "Good morning." Sakura yelped. A soft chuckle followed. Sakura turned to the window. "Ah! Good morning Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura greeted. Suddenly Kakashi lost his balance and merely fell into her room. A blond head appeared in the window. "Hey, Sakura-Chan!" He yelled and got a smack on the head. "You'll wake u the whole hospital!" Their teacher yelled back.

"How about, both of you shut up and tell me why you're here?" Sakura suggested. Naruto stopped struggling and Kakashi released his death grip. Both straightened up and Kakashi cleared his throat. Sakura stifled a laugh, waiting for the big explanation. "Uhm...We just dropped by, because you didn't join our training for the last week and w heard you were ill!"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, I'm ill. I'm allowed to leave today though. But I can tell there's another reason..." Her eyes narrowed.

Naruto came closer. "Hey, Hey! We heard some rumours. There was a murder in the hospital and we thought you would know more about it. Tsunade-Baa-Chan won't tell us something." He whispered in her ear. Sakura shuddered. "Of course I heard about it, Baka. I'm the head of the Hospital. But the only..."She stopped.

Well how explain your team mates that their former team mate murdered a nurse and you are in love with his big evil brother?

Right. She had no idea how to explain.

"There was no murderer found. And no other clues, sadly." She circumventive said. Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow. And for once Naruto saved her. "Shikamaru said he and his ANBU squad had a top secret S-ranked mission a few days ago." Sakura grabbed the glass of water on her night stand. She felt very thirsty all of a sudden. "And it had something to do with retrieving a S-Class criminal." Sakura choked and splattered water everywhere. "Sakura-Chan!" Naruto patted her on the back.

After some minutes of choking Naruto looked at her hopefully. "Do you think they brought Sasuke-Teme back? You would know, because all I could get out of him was that they brought _him_ to the Hospital." Sakura clutched the glass.

Naruto spaced into his own little world, where everything and everyone was happy together, and didn't get the sad glance Sakura send him. But Kakashi did. With the blink of an eye he was beside her bed and laid a hand on her shoulder. "What do you know, Sakura?" He asked. "It wasn't Sasuke." She avoided their gaze and hoped they would stop asking. Luckily at least Kakashi understood and he made his way to the window. "See you around then, Sakura. Training tomorrow at 7." He waved good-bye and hopped onto the window sill. "Why don't we use the door?" Naruto asked, but followed him. All Sakura could hear was a faint whisper "There's a visitor waiting outside." before the window closed with a small click.

As if on cue the door opened. Soundlessly Itachi stepped into the room. Sakura smiled at him. "Good morning." He smiled back, walking over to her. "What happened? You're all wet." He took the glass from her hands and put it back on the night stand. Then, not waiting for her to answer, he kissed her lightly. Way too soon for Sakuras liking he let go of her. "You better go change. You'll catch a cold."

Sakura nodded, her brain fogged with sweet thoughts. She went to the closet and pulled out some clothes, not really paying attention. A soft chuckle cut her out of her world. "How many shirts do you want to wear today?!" Sakura looked the bunch of clothes in her arm. There were three shirts and two trousers...

"Come, let me help." An amused voice whispered in her ear. Sakura nodded and blushed dark red. Itachi pulled out a black short sleeved shirt with pink Cherry Blossom Petals on it and a white skirt with black panties. "Here." Sakura grabbed the clothes and wobbily walked to the bathroom to change.

When she came back, she was fully dressed and without blush. There was breakfast standing on the table. "A nurse was here and brought this." he pointed to the meal. Sakura looked at it. Toast, some butter and strawberry jam...Not very delicious...

"Come." She stood up and held her hand out, just like the day she had took him to the graveyard. Itachi took her small hand. "I want a _real_ Breakfast." At the door she stopped. Itachi gave a smirk. "Let me guess...You don't want to be seen with me?" Sakura stammered an excuse, but when she looked up a completely different person was standing in front of her. It was still Itachi, she could tell, but he was different. Large chocolate brown eyes and light brown hair. The skin wasn't pale any more, now looked like honey. "Wow." was she could say. He laughed. "Do you want to change my name as well, Sakura-Chan?" "How about Akio? I like that name." **(A/n.: I will call Itachi Akio, whenever he looks like him. So don't be confused!)**

* * *

So Akio and Sakura left the Hospital to eat breakfast in a Tea-House. Sakura told him a lot of life in Konoha, about her friends and her family. The old lady of the Tea-House gave them some sweets "because they are such a cute couple!", which embarrassed Sakura and again her face was red, but Akio nodded his thanks and smirked at Sakura.

"Sakura-Chan, could you show me the training-grounds?" Sakura looked at Akio. "Why?" "Because I want to see them." She shrugged, and once again took his hand to lead the way.

"So here we are. The training-grounds." It was kind of dusty and Sakura could see that the last fight had left it's marks. Akio looked around. "Over there are people." He said pointing to a big hole in the ground. Sakura ran over. _I hope nobody's hurt...or dead!_ When she reached the persons, the dust had settled a bit and a thin layer covered the two bodies. When Sakura recognized them she gritted her teeth. "Such Idiots." She whispered harshly and checked them .

As soon as her chakra filled hand touched them, she knew what was wrong. Or not wrong for that matter.

In front of her Naruto and Kakashi were sleeping peacefully, after they fought, and destroyed the training-grounds. "Are they all right?" Akio asked. Sakura merely slapped the sleeping persons awake. "S-S-Saku-ra?" Both rubbed their heads, looking around confused. "You Bakas! Do you know how much you scared me lying here like dead and then I find out you're _sleeping_?!!" Slowly they backed away. An angry Sakura was _scary_. Sakura took a deep breath to calm herself down. She stood up and dusted off her skirt.

"Sakura-Chan who's the guy over there?" Naruto asked pointing at Akio. "Oh. Akio, that's my Sensei Hatake Kakashi and my team mate Naruto Uzumaki. You two, that's Akio." They nodded a greeting. And her team mates took a deprecative glance at him. "Sakura-Chan, what is he doing here? _With_ _you_?"

Luckily, Sakura didn't need to answer. "I invited Sakura-Chan and we ate breakfast together. She told me about her amazing Team, so I wanted to meet you too." Akio bluntly said. Sakura had no idea, if it was true what he said about meeting her 'amazing Team', but it did the trick.

Naruto seemed tohave a sudden change of attitude, hearing the wirds 'amazing team'."Akio, are you a Ninja too?" Naruto asked. Akio nodded. "I've never seen you here before..." Kakashi said, still eyeing him suspicious. "I was away for a long time...I don't know how many years..." He smiled.

Sakura coughed. "It's better if we go now..." "Hey! Wait Sakura-Chan! I want to fight Akio! I bet I'll win! Dattebayo!" Naruto yelled. Sakura rolled her eyes. No matter how many years she would wait, Naruto would never grow up. "Maybe another time Naruto. Kakashi-San." Akio dragged Sakura away.

"A little it overprotective, don't you think?" She asked. Akio shook his head. "It's good to know there are people, who take care of you." "If you look at it like that, than it's probably a good thing." Akio laid his arm around Sakura and pulled her close. They took a walk in the park and enjoyed the rest of the day together.

* * *

A black cloaked figure watched a couple walking through the park, kissing every now and then and being happy. Together. _What's with your promise towards me, little blossom? That you'll always love me? _He chuckled evil. _I will make you happy. But first I have to get rid of this hindrance for you... _He clapped in his hands and a Shinobi appeared at his side, like dog kneeling in front of him. "Yes, Master?" 'Master' not even took a glance at him. His gaze was fixed on the pink haired woman and her friend. "I have a mission for _him_. Hurry. And be quiet. I don't have the patience to help you out of trouble a second time, Kabuto..." Latter man bowed and disappeared. _Don't worry Blossom...I will make you mine soon..._ Again a chuckle escaped his throat.

Little did he know, that he wasn't the only one, watching the couple.

Two other cloaked figures stood in the shadows of a house. "Here, take that report and bring it to Leader-Sama, yeah." The other saluted. "Tobi's..." He was cut of by his partner. "I know, just hurry and don't get caught!" He said annoyed. _Why do I always get the idiots, yeah?_

* * *

**Wow. I think that's the longest Chappie so far...**

**So what do you think? The enemies are having their 'grand entrance', and Kakashi and Naruto had their appearance too! And there was even some ItaSaku...So, what do you think???**

**Again thanks for the reviews!!**

**CosenAngel, Ita-ta, Dreamergirl92813, Aiko Akane, Hinata123345, Sakura-and-anyone-but-Sauske,  
kibaku0nendo, borisbear, SilverMononoke, lenka207, Chey1ne, Tari Shiro, I-Love-Akatsuki, Friesenator, Defiant-Crayon, benswife, xnarutoxrocksx, Sakura-hime9, lil sakura haruno, MariSunny,Sakura2.0, Erica badger**

**Sayuu♥**


	10. Silent Scream

**Chapter ten:**

_Thoughts' / 'Outer Sakura'_

**'Inner Sakura' **

_**'Flashback'**_

* * *

_A scream._

He opened his eyes and looked around, confused. _Where the hell am I? _Soon after the thought, he held his head in his hands. He felt a throbbing pain and the scream echoed in his head. _Did I scream?... No, that would be ridiculous. _I _never__ scream, but even so... _He took another look around. White walls, white furniture, definitely a hospital. Suddenly he felt a movement at his left side. Slowly he turned his head. A black cloaked figure moved out of the shadows, an arrogant smirk graced the lips.

"Good night, there." He bowed in a tauntingly manner. "I came here to assassinate _Akio_, but instead I find the Uchiha Itachi himself..." He laughed. Itachis eyes narrowed. This guy annoyed him. He didn't fear for his life, of course not, but he was utterly confused. Why was he in a hospital? He remembered running through the forest... "Go back where you came from. I don't have time to fool around." He merely answered and with one swift movement he slid out of his bed.

The cloaked man growled. _He _was one of Sound's best Shinobi! How dared this Uchiha to ignore him?

What happened next, happened too fast for a normal humans eye.

The cloaked man jumped over the bed, right at Itachis back, a Kunai in his hand, but when he touched the floor with his feet, Itachi was at his side and had kicked him into the wall. Crimson Sharingan bored into blue ones. They were blue like a flawless sky at a summer day. Itachi sunk to his knees. Suddenly a picture of the Kyuubi popped into his head. On the training grounds, he was fighting him, but...Just for fun? His head again throbbed in pain. He didn't understand...

The man stood up, coughing some blood up. "Bastard..." He whispered and when he saw Itachi on the floor, he smirked. _Now, that's a chance... I will defeat the infamous older Uchiha! _He imagined himself walking to his Master, with the corpse of Itachi. All the praise he would get...

He walked to his prey and kneeled down beside him. "So..." He whispered, his heart beating faster with every second. "This is the end of Uchiha Itachi." He raised his hand over his head, the Kunai shone in the moonlight.

A gurgling sound from his throat and his arm slumped down at his side. A Kunai stuck in _his_ neck. Sharingan fixed on the persons behind the dead assassin. Two cloaked people stood there, black cloaks, with red clouds.

Itachi relaxed a little. "Nice to see you're yourself again." The blond greeted. "Hn. Explain this, Deidara." Itachi ordered. Deidara chuckled. _How rude... But at last he's himself again, yeah. _"You were on your way back from a mission, when you and Kisame got under attack and you came up with the _genius_ idea to split up." Deidara started, while Kisame passed a cloak to his partner. "To make it short, you went missing and we found you here." Itachi remembered things so far.

"Where is _here_?" "Konoha, hospital." Kisame answered. "How long?" _Oh how we all missed the orders, the short answers and questions or even the short conservations, yeah... _Deidara thought sarcastically. "Tomorrow you are two weeks in Konoha, yeah." This surprised Itachi. One or two days, maybe three, but two weeks and he was still alive? Again a picture of a person floated in his mind, as if to answer his question. A female this time with big jade eyes and long pink hair. _Pink hair? But she seems familiar...Didn't Sasuke have a pink-haired team mate? _

Half an hour later three Akatsuki stood on the roof of the hospital. "You haven't forgotten anything?" His blue-skinned partner asked. Itachi wanted to shake his head 'no', but again the image of the pink haired woman popped into his head. _Who is it? Was she the one keeping me alive? _

Itachi hated unanswered questions. "I faintly remember a girl with pink hair..." He tried to sound as bored as he could, not wanting to show how much she haunted him. Kisame gave him an odd glance and Deidara started laughing. Itachi stood there waiting for an answer. "You mean this Sakura girl?" Kisame asked finally and by hearing her name the memories of the weeks returned. And his bored façade shattered into pieces. Merely a shocked expression was plastered on his face, causing Deidara to laugh harder and Kisame to grin. Itachi fast recovered and looked again bored, as if the small moment never existed.

Kisame and Deidara straightened themselves up, waiting for their almost deaths, for laughing and annoying Itachi. But he turned his back to them. "We will capture that girl." "W-Why?" They asked surprised. "She's a medic. She can heal my eyes and after that we will use her as bait for the Kyuubi." With that he made his way towards her house. _Yeah, sure. Your _eyes,_ huh? _Both Akatsuki were thinking the same as they followed Itachi into the night.

* * *

Sakura sighed loud. She had been working till the early morning and just went to bed. But she couldn't sleep.

**So what's wrong, Saku-Chan? **Her inner asked in a motherly voice.

Sakura chuckled lightly. _You should know...We are one remember? _

**Yeah, yeah. Just spit it out. Talking may help. **

_You know, Itachi is behaving strange lately. He says he dreams, but never tells me what...He's totally excluding me from his problems, but I want to help... _

Now her Inner was chuckling. **He's an Uchiha, never forget that!**

_But still I'm worried. What if... _But she was cut off.

**No, Saku-Chan! Quit this 'what-if-thinking'! Shishou told you already that he will sooner or later remember and that you should be more careful with your feelings towards him! **

Sakura sighed again. She has had that conversation with her teacher more than one time. _Yeah, I know. Time will show..._

There was a thud and Sakura jumped out of her bed, grabbing a bathrobe from her chair. She stepped out of her room and heard steps on the stair. She stifled a yelp of surprise and hid behind a potted plant. _Thanks grandma, for this huge plant. _She remembered being less happy about it when her grandmother arrived with it, but now she definitely was.

"So where's her room, yeah?" When Sakura recognized the voice,she felt as if her heart stopped beating. And when she heard the voice of Itachi answer, her little world shattered. "Straight ahead."

A silent tear slid down her face. **No, don't cry Saku-Chan! We have to be strong and fight!** _B-B-Bu-But..._ Sakura couldn't think. Everything screamed _BETRAYAL! _in her head.

**We will show them, why it's better not to mess with us! **Her inner growled. Sakura shook her head. _There is no way I could take out three Akatsuki... _**...Yeah, right...But we should make a run for it. NOW! **The Akatsuki came out of her room, silently arguing whether or not she was in her house. Sakura quickly masked her chakra and made her way into the bathroom. She slowly opened the door and winced at the sound. Quickly she turned around to see if they noticed, but she had luck. Sakura slipped into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She leaned against the door, closing her eyes and grinned, she was save now.

Yeah, as if.

"Hello, Sakura. Trying to escape?" An amused voice asked her. Her eyes snapped open. On the edge of the bathtub he sat, watching her like a cat would watch a mouse. Better like a thick, fat rat. Sakura gulped. "Maybe...?" Itachi chuckled. He stood up and and walked towards her. _Now I'm dead. Yes, very, very dead! _Sakura panicked. Itachi was closing more and more space between them and the only way out of this was through the door – and she remembered the Akatsuki on her stair – or through the window – and this time Itachi stood in the way. Now Itachi was standing in front of her. Sakura closed her eyes, but nothing bad happened...

Itachi stood in front of her, watching her. He saw her closing her jade eyes and her pink hair. He took a strand of her hair into his hand. _It's real...This girl has really pink hair, how interesting... _He shook his head in disbelieve. That wasn't like him thinking such foolish things! He lifted her chin with his big hand. "Look at me Blossom." His soft voice demanded. Sakura opened her eyes, a wary expression in them. She didn't trust him any more. "What?" She snapped. She got an amused smirk as answer. "You will come with us."

Sakura shook her head. "No." She answered. Itachi chuckled, but less amused.

"I very well remember that you are probably the reason I am still breathing, so I would like you to come with me, so I don't have to hurt you." This got Sakura off guard.

**Hm...If I read between the lines, I guess he just asked you...** Inner Sakura remarked.

_Again, you're not helping much, but what chance do I stand against three of them? _

"Why do you want to capture me?" She asked, while she tried to think of a way to escape. "I need a medic to heal my eyes." Sakura smirked. "So just because of your eyes, huh?" She asked. "No personal...interests, hm?" Itachi smirked. "Do you want me to have personal interest in you, Sakura?" Sakura couldn't help it, she blushed. "N-no."

**Really, it sounded more like a 'yes'...**

Itachi looked out of the window. "I'm sorry, I have to pause our conversation. The sun is rising and we need to leave." With a fast movement he hit her pressure point and she slumped against his chest.

In the morning sun, four people left Konoha, not even glancing back. One of them, a petite female, had silent tears running down her face.

* * *

**Hey!**

**So now some more action begins...**

**I hope you liked the chapter, it's my favourite so far. **

**I want to know if you have any ideas or maybe wishes for the future! So tell me, 'kay?**

**Again, Thanks for reviewing!**

**CosenAngel, Ita-ta, Dreamergirl92813, Aiko Akane, Hinata123345, Sakura-and-anyone-but-Sasuske, kibaku0nendo, borisbear, SilverMononoke, lenka207, Chey1ne, Tari Shiro, I-Love-Akatsuki, Friesenator, Defiant-Crayon, benswife, xnarutoxrocksx, Sakura-hime9, lil sakura haruno, MariSunny,Sakura2.0, Erica badger, Gothic Saku-Chan, whiteinu1**

**I Hope you'll review again! It really helps me a lot!!!**

**Sayuu♥**


	11. Not Weak

**Chapter eleven:**

_'Thoughts' / 'Outer Sakura'_

**'Inner Sakura'**

_**'Flashback'**_

_Not Weak._

* * *

It was cold, wet and dark. Sakura was curled up in a corner, as far away as possible from the door.

She was in this room for almost three days now, or were it four? She didn't know, and don't really care, as long as someone would come and take her away from here.

This room was more or less empty, no light came through the black window, the door was locked, water ran down the walls in small runlets and the walls, the ceiling and even the floor were made out of cold stone. There was a bed in the so-called _room_, but one look at the sheets in the dim light and Sakura had to stifle a gasp. Many stains were on it and they looked suspiciously like blood.

Near the door three trays with food lay on the floor, but they were untouched.

When Sakura stepped through the secret entrance of the Akatsuki head quarter, they surprisingly offered her a cloak, but she had merely wrapped her torn bathrobe tighter around her and said she was fine. Oh how she cursed her stupid pride.

_I'm almost like some certain Uchihas..._ Her Inner started execrating both Uchiha brothers, but

**_"But still you can't choose who you fall in love with, right?" _**

**_..."Right."_**

Itachi shook his head. Where did that come from? He didn't know.

As soon as he reached the Akatsuki head quarter in rain, he had gone rid of Sakura. His sweet, fragile Sakura. _STOP IT. NOW. _He demanded himself.

He didn't get the fact why she was haunting him, but he was bound and determined to find out. Later.

_She's weak. She only has good medical skills, otherwise...not even worth my time... _He kept telling himself how worthless and weak she was, but he had the dim feeling, that he was lying to himself.

"Hey, Itachi! Where ya goin'?" Itachi looked over his shoulder, glaring at the person behind him. "Hn." He answered. Hidan wanted to reply something, but Itachi cut him off. "None. Of. Your. Business."

Hidan shrugged and left. _Tsk. Idiot. He will miss another meeting with leader. His problem. _Hidan smiled. _Arrogant bastard. I hope Leader chews him out for that. _

Itachi turned his head and started walking again. He didn't pay any attention where he was going, but when his feet finally stopped he stood in front of a door. The door he avoided the last three days. Well not exactly the door, but the person behind.

_I can as well find out what is behind this girl now... _He opened the door, a malicious smile on his lips, red eyes shining bright.

* * *

The door was opened with such force, it slammed against the wall with a loud bang. The person inside the room winced. The man at the door allowed a smirk on his lips, but it didn't reach his cold, outstaring red eyes. He stepped into the room, his raven hair shining in the sunlight.

He closed the door and sat down at the table and nodding to the chair in front of him. The second man stood up from his seat at the window and sat on the chair on his left instead. He smiled nervous.

"Iss thiss the way to treat your old Sssensei? Locking him in a room?" He asked after a while. "You tried to kill me, _Sensei._ So, yes, it is more than you deserve, Orochimaru."

Orochimarus long tongue licked his lips, an annoying habit. He did it whenever he was nervous, very nervous. Sweat formed on his pale forehead.

"Why are you here then, Sssassuke-Kun?" Latter man laughed. It made him look almost sympathetic, almost. Just his Sharingan... Oh, how Orochimaru wanted them...

Sasuke's laugh faded, when he noticed the avarice in the old snake man's eyes. "Don't. Even. Think. About. That." Even if Orochimaru sat in the sun, he shivered lightly. It had ended in a disaster, when he tried to steal Sasuke's body. Sasuke had captured him in his Sharingan and he had suffered some terrible hours in a world made of crimson, black and pain.

Sasuke had regained his cool again and watched some birds on the windowsill. _How peaceful... There's just one more thing I need... _His gaze wandered to his Sensei. "Tell me where to find the Akatsuki head quarter."

Orochimaru looked shocked for a little moment, then he started laughing.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He didn't like being the one laughed at. "Orochimaru!" His voice echoed like thunder in the Snake's ears.

"Sssorry, sssorry..." Orochimaru was still laughing on the inside. _Telling him the location of the Head quarter? _"If you want to find them, you can ssstart catching sssmoke instead asss well!" Sasuke snorted impatient. "Don't waste my time." "I think they changed their head quarter after I left." "Where was it the last time?"

"In Konoha."

Sasuke stood up. "Why do you want to know?" Orochimaru dared to ask. Sasuke, who had opened the door already stopped in mid-step, and turned his head. "They annoy me." Then he left.

Orochimaru went back to the windowsill. The sun had disappeared, but the birds were still there. With a quick movement he caught one and held it gently in his hands. _Be careful Sssasuke... _He increased the pressure on his hand. _You're getting arrogant like your brother and that will finally bring the down fall of both of you. The Akatsssuki is nothing to fool around with. That'sss the reasson why I did flee... _He turned and walked over to the bed, leaving a dead bird on the sill.

* * *

Itachi entered the room, wanting to rape Sakura's soul with his merciless eyes, wanting to break her, to force her every secret to the surface. He hated her for making him attracted to her. She had made him _weak. _But when he saw the girl curled into the corner all he felt was pity. And guilt. All his hate disappeared into the darkest corner of his mind.

"Sakura?" He was shocked when she looked at him like she saw a ghost. "Itachi? Is it you?" He could see a spark of hope in her eyes.

But he wasn't the person she wished to see. He would never be like this again.

"No." He simply answered. He expected her to start crying, to faint to do anything, but her cold "I see."

Sakura had no tears left to cry. Not for an _Uchiha. _Not again. She sat up and tried to stand up, but her legs didn't carry her.

Itachi, who still stood in the door, looked at the trays of food to his feet. _She didn't eat..._

Sakura gave up, she slumped back in a sitting position and glared at him. It wasn't really effective, she was pale, skinny and had dark circles around her eyes. She looked more scared and hungry than everything else.

"Why didn't you eat something?" Itachi asked. "I don't want the food." She tried to sound cold and uncaring, but her voice shook. _I'm so damn exhausted... _**But you're doing fine. Just remember: You're not weak any more! **Sakura inwardly nodded. Yes, she would show him she was worth attention. She would survive until her friends would come to rescue her.

Determination glittered in her eyes and she finally stood up. Now she was face to face with Itachi, who had come closer to her with a tray of food. "You have to eat." A command, no question, no emotion.

Sakura shook her head. "No." "I'll force you." Inwardly he praised her braveness – or foolishness. She took the tray and sat down with a thud. "Fine." She started eating.

Itachi stood in the middle of the room, not really knowing what to do he sat down next to her and closed his eyes. They hurt...

"You should switch them off." Sakura's voice cut through his thoughts. Immediately his gaze was on her again. She didn't even stop eating, when she spoke again. "Your Sharingan...They're hurting..." She regretted starting to talk to him.

"You can tell?" He asked a little surprised. She looked up – in black orbs. "Yes." She whispered. Itachi looked away. The way she had stared into his eyes he felt like she could see through his cold façade, and see the confusion on the inside.

Sakura started eating again. "What do you want?" She asked after she had finished. "You." Sakura's head shoot up. "M-me..?" Sakura blushed bright pink.

Then she saw the wide smirk and the amusement in his eyes. "I want you to heal my eyes." He explained. Sakura laughed dryly. "Yes, and why would I do that?" "Because you have no choice." There was a threatening red glance in his eyes again.

But Sakura smiled. "I would rather _die._" Itachi raised an eyebrow. Half with admiration, half with amusement. Forgotten were the hate for the moment. This girl in front of him was a challenge and he loved challenges. "We will see." Itachi stood up and left.

* * *

**Hi!**

**I know I didn't update in a loooong time, but here it is! Chapter 11!**

**I was a little disappointed, I got just a few reviews last chapter...**

**I still want to know, if you have any ideas how I can make this story better!**

**Please review!**

**[No List this chappy, I'm done typing today! Sorry!**

**Sayuu♥**

**P.S: I have given the Chappies names!**


	12. Death

**Chapter twelve:**

_Thoughts' / 'Outer Sakura'_

**'Inner Sakura'**

_**'Flashback'**_

* * *

**_Death._**

**Did you just challenge him?! **_Oh, SHUT UP! _The yell of her Inner still sounded in Sakuras head and she was on the verge of knocking her head against the wall and calling herself stupid. _I just _challenged _him! _Her Inner gave her a funny look. **I'm yelling at you for hours and you just figured...? **

There was no time to reply - Sakuras personal doom suddenly yanked the door open, an annoyed look plastered on his face. Sakura shivered. _That look isn't good...not good at all... _She started to panic silently.

* * *

"TSUNADE!" The Hokage winced. The door to her office was slammed open an revealed a furious Naruto. "Please, come in." She answered calm. He did as he was told.

Now standing in the middle in the room he was glaring at her. "WHAT.HAPPENED.TO.SAKURA-CHAN?" Still he was shouting, louder than before, making Tsunade wince again.

"Please, sit and calm down." Naruto shook his head. "How am I supposed to calm down? Sakura just disappeared into thin air! Nobody knows something!" _At least he isn't shouting any more..._ Tsunade thought. "Well..." she hesitated. "You _should_ better sit down. It's not exactly right. _We _know where Sakura is- or we think to know."

Naruto slumped into a chair without another word. He waited for her to start explaining. "This better be a good excuse you send me on a _mission_, when she disappeared." He muttered under his breath.

This was as hard for her as for him. The Hokage felt a sadness, hard to put into words. Sakura had been like her very own daughter!

"Yeah this is good. Very good I would say." She remarked dryly. Naruto raised an eyebrow. _He's grown up so much. Or maybe I get old._ She thought. _Maybe it's time..._

"Well...You remember Akio?" Naruto nodded slowly. "If he's the reason Sakura's left, I swear I'll..." He started, but Tsunade cut him off. "You want to hear this little story, or not?" He merely snorted. "Yes, Akio _is _indeed the reason Sakura left..." Her voice trailed off, not able to say another word she pulled a torn piece of paper out of a pile on her desk. She handed it to Naruto, since she knew exactly what it said, every single word.

_Tsunade, Naruto, Sensei_

_I'm leaving. Tsunade, you probably knows what this means. _

_Explain it to the rest of my team please._

_I want to say sorry, but I can't. _

_You can't choose who you fall in love with, right?_

_This leaves just one thing to say;_

_Good-Bye, or much rather_

_have a nice life._

_Sakura._

Naruto scanned the lines again and again, as if there was a secret message he didn't understand.

But he came to the same conclusion every time: It was Sakuras elegant writing, it was her notepaper with the little petals, it was _her _letter.

"Why?" He asked, his voice a mere whisper. Tsunade sobbed, trying to calm down. "You better get Kakashi here, so I don't have to repeat her story ever again."

* * *

Asuma and Kurenai walked down the streets, hand in hand, on the way to their favourite bar. It was a good visited one, but it was never too loud or too busy. 

They entered it, Asuma opening the door in gentlemanly fashion, forcing a giggle out of Kurenai. But suddenly it faded and turned into a small yelp. "Look, there." She pointed towards the counter. Asumas mouth fell open, his ever present cigarette dropping to the ground.

Kakashi sat there in front of an amount of empty glasses, babbling with no one in particular. Kurenai walked towards him, a worried expression on her face. She sat down, and laid a hand on his arm. "What happened, Kakashi?" She asked. His visible eye looked into her scarlet ones.

They looked like...Sharingan.

It cleared his head a little, so at least he could think again. Asuma sat down on his other side. "Yes. Tell us what happened. We'll listen." He laughed dryly. "Not again problems with women?" He asked. Kakashi wanted to shake his head 'no', but "Yes. A woman." He murmured. But Kurenai took his hand, forcing him to look at her. "Lair." She said.

Kakashi smiled half – thought not visible through his mask, but she noticed. "Tell me." She demanded softly. _I wonder what brought him so down. WE are his best friends and Kakashi NEVER drunk this much. I wonder..._

There was a silence, Kakashi was struggling with his words, before he finally spit it out.

"Sakura's dead."

_**Flashback**_

_**Kakashi too had scanned word for word of Sakuras letter. Yes, it was definitely hers. Confused he looked at the Hokage. "Why...What..?" He couldn't bring himself to make a whole sentence. **_

_**Tsunade sighed. "It all..started...When I sent Shikamaru and his team out to check the borders and they found **him.**" She searched for the right words for a while, then she continued to telling Sakura's story.**_

_**When she ended there was a deadly silence in the room, uncomfortable and full of silent sorrow and betrayal. **_

_**The first to move again was Kakashi. He stood up and headed for the door. Tsunade looked up. "Where are you going?" She asked barely audible. **_

_**Kakashi turned around, facing the two of them. "Today is a sorrowful day for all of us." He said, his dead voice echoing in their heads. "Today our beloved Sakura died." Tsunades eyes widened. "You can't just pretend she's died!" She yelled. "You can't ask any one to go after her and kill her. Nobody would go." He replied. Naruto silently nodded. He was too shocked to say something this moment.**_

_**Tsunade flinched – He was right. This were the rules. "To me, Sakura's dead." Kakashi said and made his exit. **_

_**Flashback ends **_

* * *

Sakura was scared when Itachi slowly walked closer until he finally stood next to her. She winced inwardly at the icy glare. But she had promised herself to stay strong. She would keep that promise, no matter what.

So she forced herself to smile innocently at him. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

Itachi was a bit surprised by her actions, but he dismissed it. Yes, this one thing annoyed the hell out of him. And there are times a man needs, what a man needs. And she was perfect for that job.

So he looked at her and returned her smile. "Yes, there's indeed something you could do for me..." His voice trailed off. And Sakura disliked it very much. Nervous she shifted in her place. Now the look in her eyes changed to wary. "I'm still not healing your eyes." She snapped.

Itachi chuckled amused. "Oh, I wasn't talking of my eyes..."

Sakura jumped to her feet. She was terrified. _What...what does he need me – _She cut herself off, as sudden realisation hit her. "THERE'S NO WAY I WILL...!" She started to scream, but he shut her up effortlessly.

With a gentle, yet passionate kiss.

Sakura melted in his arms. Those touches, those kisses were what her heart craved for. I didn't took long and she was eagerly responding, opening her mouth for his tongue to slip in. But it never came this far. Suddenly he broke apart, inhaling a deep breath to steady his breathing. Sakura let herself fall to the wall, trying to catch her ragged breath.

Inwardly Itachi smirked. His plan was going smoothly. Very smoothly. First he had left the letter in Sakuras apartment, so there would be no treat from Konoha, now he just had to...convince her to heal his eyes and afterwards...well at least he would have his fun.

Outwardly a mocking smile graced his lips. "You didn't let me finish..." He said and Sakura blushed. She had done a grave mistake here. She had allowed herself to show him her weak spot.

* * *

**Hey!**

**Sorry it took so long to update, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**First I have to say something:**

**If you don't like Itachi, I can fully understand that, but then please don't read a ITAsaku fanfic. I think the reasons are obvious.**

**Then I have another question:**

**LEMON or NOT? Please tell me. VERY IMPORTANT!**

**There's nothing more left to say for now but review please!**

**Thanks to:**

**Gothic Saku-Chan (Ah, yes, the poor bird...), **

**Sakura2.0 (I'm making a voting now. So let's see what others think! ), **

**Crazedchocolatefan(Thanks for fav!) , AKU wolf-chick(Thxs!), **

**Ita-ta (I thank you soo much! I like your reviews a lot! They really help!), **

**whiteinu1 (I try to update soon again!), **

**TeenageCrisis (Did you know Akio means 'agleam gentleman'? Or something like that ), **

**CosenAngel (It's always nice to have you reviewing!)**

**Sayuu♥**


	13. Chances

**Chapter thirteen:**

_Thoughts' / 'Outer Sakura'_

**'Inner Sakura'**

_**'Flashback'**_

_

* * *

Chances _

Naruto stared at the cloudless nightly sky. Many stars were shining and the moon seemed even brighter than usual. As if to mock him. With a low growl he turned to the practise dummy again.

He clenched his fist, punching it against the dummy even harder. He felt lonely. Betrayed. _Guilty._

Maybe he should have shared more of his time with Sakura instead on missions. Maybe he should have tried harder to bring teme back for her, so she wouldn't have fallen for his brother.

Naruto let out a frustrated cry. No matter from which point he looked at it, it was all his fault.

Suddenly he stopped. _No, not my fault. Temes fault. If he hadn't left, everything would be _normal._ We would still be a team. _He felt anger wash over him. Hadn't everything started back then? Yes. It was entirely Sasukes fault. "If I get my hands on you, Sasuke-Teme, I swear I will..." Naruto growled.

A soft chuckle, like a icy wind, cut the silence of the mid nightly training grounds. Naruto turned his head to find the person who belonged to the voice, but he could find nothing. He shook his head. _I'm here since two days. Maybe I should make a break, take a nap and eat something... _He thought and turned to leave. But suddenly he saw a person sitting at the edge of the forest, watching him.

Like hypnotised Naruto took one step and another forward. Until he stood mere inches away. Incredulously shone in his wide eyes.

A light breeze rustled through the persons raven hair. A small smile graced the pale face. Red eyes glowing fiercely.

"Long time no see, Dobe."

* * *

Sakura was very happy to leave her dark, small cell. Now she was trailing behind Itachi, walking right into the unknown. Sakura was nervously biting down her lower lip, it began bleeding eventually, but she felt to scared to notice. 

She wasn't just walking down any corridors, no, Sakura felt like walking through the halls of a black cathedral. When she had looked up, she had felt a bit dizzy, the gothic lancet arches lost themselves into darkness. There were some windows on her left side, they seemed to shut out the light, but you could see the storms rage over the forest on the outside. The only source of light were some torches every few meters. Every now and then there was another hallway on the right side, or a simple black door.

All in all Sakura felt very uncomfortable. There was nothing happy in here, nothing seemed alive.

Sakura felt a chill run down her spine, when Itachi suddenly stopped in front of a door and looked at her with shining red eyes. Then he opened the door. Sakura noticed it had a mark on it, a plain red circle.

Surprised Sakura entered the room. It was like stepping into another world. Everything was held in dark blue: The sheets on the bed, the walls. On the floor was a soft carpet, the furniture was made of Light-coloured wood. Again there were torches to lit the windowless room, but nothing remembered at the black cathedral, she just walked through some seconds ago.

Itachi wordlessly walked over to the closet. He pulled out some clothes and threw them to Sakura, who stood, still grasping silently, in the middle of his room. "There's the bathroom." He pointed to a door on her left. She nodded and disappeared.

Sighing he sat down on his bed. He had gone through a lot of trouble for that Kunoichi and he began to wonder if she was worth it. She made him loose his self-control, she made him wanting her - she made him _weak_.

He got into a fight with the Leader to keep her and Itachi still felt his chest ache badly, when he thought about the attack he went through. The medics may have healed the flesh, but they couldn't soothe the pain.

Maybe he would make Sakura take a look at it...someday.

He lay back, closed his eyes and relaxed a little.

That was the way Sakura found Itachi when she finally stepped out of the bathroom: Peaceful lying on the bed. It had taken her a while to put on the dark blue shirt – it looked exactly like the one Sasuke wore so long time ago, but it fit perfectly. As did her plain black pants. Even the Akatsuki-Cloak seemed to be made for her.

Sakura walked up to the bed and sat at the edge of it, tucking up her legs. _So peaceful...I wonder if he dreams..._ Like he lay there he remembered her of all the nice weeks they had spent in Konoha. She smiled. Yes, right now the person in front of her looked like the one she fell in love with.

She had to yawn, the warm room and the soft bed made her tired. Without spending a second thought she curled up into a ball and closed her eyes to sleep, not knowing that her actions were followed by more than one pair of eyes.

* * *

Naruto blinked surprised. _I'm mental. _Was all he could think for a second. He nearly pinched his arm to make sure he was awake, but a better thought crossed his mind. 

Without a second thought he threw a punch at his former team mate – or his imagination. Naruto, only 19 years old, was one of the fastest Shinobi and his fist hit the ground, making a small hole.

Not Sasuke, the ground.

Naruto smiled satisfied. _Yes, I'm probably exhausted and should really take a break. _He looked at the small hole again. _No Sasuke at all._

He turned around to make his way home – just to stand face to face to his former team mate. Well not exactly, Naruto had grown quite a bit, so he was taller than Sasuke, but to be honest, less impressive. The Sharingan were blazing with amused fire and the small smile grew to a smirk.

"Not a very nice way to say 'Hello'..." Sasuke said. Once again Naruto was shocked for a moment. "Wha-what are you doing here, Teme?" He answered. Suddenly he noticed something. Proudly on his forehead Sasuke wore a sound headband. Naruto growled.

"You are Sasuke, right? Or were you too weak to withstand the Snake?" Sasuke laughed and again it sounded like snow falling on a summer day. "You hurt my feelings, Dobe. I'm the Leader of sound." "You...What?!" Naruto yelled. "Well, what do you want here then? If you start this I-will-destroy-Konoha-Thingy, prepare to fight me first." Naruto added. There was again a chuckle from his old friend.

"Aa. Not tonight. I just came by to see my favourite Kunoichi." He said in a uninterested tone, making Naruto flinch. "What do you want from Sakura?" He asked, a little too fast, making Sasuke laugh again. "Isn't she there? Well I'll have to wait then." True to his words the Uchiha sat down, signalling Naruto to do so as well. But Naruto kept staying.

"I don't think she will come to see you." He whispered. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "And why wouldn't she want to see me?" Naruto snorted. He got the slight feeling the Teme was toying with him. "Tell me, Sasuke" Naruto did his best to take the acid out of the Uchihas name, "Why are you _really _here?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Well then. Where has my brother taken her?" Narutos eyes widened in surprise. _How does he know? I have to say Tsunade Baa-Chan to check on spies. _Naruto made a mental note. "Your brother has taken her nowhere." He answered finally. Sasukes eyes widened now. "But I know he left with her. He killed one of my assassins." Sasuke said determined. Naruto laughed dryly. "Yes, she left _with _him –

_Like she would have left with you. It's too late now Sasuke."_

* * *

Kakashi had spent a lot of time on missions lately. He sought after every kind of distraction, just to blend out his pain. Right now he was sitting on the small sitting area where he first met his team. The hyper Uzumaki, the stoic Uchiha and the overly-Sasuke-obsessed Haruno. The two boys were always arguing and their bickering mostly ended after Sakura smacked both on their heads. But even so, they were a team. 

Now it felt like his own, horrible past all over again.

His students disappeared and he was left behind – again.

His team screwed up – again.

Kakashis came to a decision the hour he recovered from his drunkenness: He would never be a Sensei again.

Kakashi took a look at the nightly Konoha. Everything was sleeping peaceful, Tsunade had announced that Sakura was dead some days ago and they had a huge funeral, but the sorrow of the others had faded quickly. Even those people who's lifes Sakura had saved, got over their sorrow in those days. Just those who were close to her still wore black.

Suddenly he heard footsteps coming closer in a rapid pace. Kakashi saw two young men running towards him and his heart started beating faster.

Maybe Team 7 had a chance again!

* * *

**Well, well...**

**What will happen next??? Who Knows...**

**That's it for now, I'll try to update on Saturday again.**

**I just wanted to say:**

**THANK YOU! YOU ALL ROCK!**

**+50 alerts**

**+30favs**

**That's sooo great!!!**

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**Friesenator, CosenAngel, Ita-ta (was that better?), Gothic Saku-Chan, I-Love-Akatsuki, Desperate Fool**

**Sayuu**


	14. Rescue Her

**Chapter fourteen:**

_Thoughts' / 'Outer Sakura'_

**'Inner Sakura'**

_**'Flashback'**_

_Rescue her_

* * *

_It feels strange. _Naruto was running next to his old team mate. The lane was long and on both sides stood trees, letting just small silvers of moonlight through. The dim light made it even more unbelievable for Naruto: Next to him was Sasuke! And soon there would be Sakura as well! He had totally forgotten his exhaustion and felt almost light headed.

Sasuke inwardly boiled with rage. You couldn't tell from his cold stony face, but his red eyes.

..._**Like she would have left with you – It's too late now Sasuke.**_

This sentence stuck in his head. It repeated itself again and again. Had his brother won? Again?

Sasuke looked at Naruto. His former team mate was happy running next to him, hoping everything would turn normal. _Wrong, Dobe. I'm doing it for me. That Sakura really isn't in Konoha makes it more or less easier. To deal with some Akatsuki is way more fun than to kill your old..._friends. A plan formed in his head. He waned Sakura, but there was no way he would share her!

Sasuke had become much stronger, but even more arrogant_. '...Their arrogance will bring their downfall eventually...' _Words his brother once said and words that came true, but even if Sasuke had thought about these words quite often, he had ignored them. It was, after all, his brother who had said them.

The two young men finally found the person they were looking for.

Kakashi took a close look at the Uchiha. His pale skin, the glowing red eyes and the high pace made him look like a ghost. A terrifying one. Was he returning? Kakashi hoped so. His team didn't need four people. Three were enough for his liking.

"No." Kakashi almost yelled the word. "Why not???" Naruto whined, "It's for Sakura!"

"No means NO, got it?" Now Kakashi yelled. Sasuke quietly watched the scene in front of him. He and Naruto had asked Kakashi to help them rescue Sakura (well, Naruto had yelled the question at his Sensei...) and all of a sudden he couldn't remember , why he, first of all, had asked them to come with him. Naruto still was annoying as hell.

"But Sakura is still part of our team! We _have_ to help her!"

Kakashi wanted to repeat his 'no', when suddenly Sasuke spoke up. "You wanted me back. You would welcome me back with open arms. What's the difference to Sakura?"

Kakashi turned his head to look at Sasuke. He was leaning against a tree, covered in its shadow. Kakashi looked at him, dumbfounded.

_What will you answer Kakashi? What lame excuse will you tell us this time?_

But instead of an excuse Kakashi asked "What makes you think she wants our help? Just because she's gone with your brother? That's a lame reason."

Sasuke chuckled. "Yes, that would be a lame reason indeed. But you know my brother. Do you really believe he would _love_ Sakura and make her _happy_?" Sasuke laughed dryly.

Kakashi nodded. _He's a point there. But... _He pulled out a torn piece of pale pink paper. "Read." He handed it to the Uchiha. "I don't think she needs help. I don't think she wants help." Kakashi turned around to leave.

"I said it once again. Sakura's dead to me. If you excuse me now..." He slowly walked away.

Naruto watched in horror as his Sensei walked away. He threw a quick gaze at Sasuke, who had a strange look on his face. It was something between laughing and anger. "Sas...Sasuke? Are you..?" He asked. Sasuke nodded. Then he turned to Kakashi, who just reached the end of the lane.

"Kakashi." Sasukes voice was low, but the night was dead silent and after a small moment the Jonin stopped in mid-step and turned his head.

"You are a fool to let your past get into your way."

Surprised Kakashis eyes widened. _How does he know about...?_ "What a coincidence to hear this words from you, Sasuke. Didn't you want to kill your brother because of _your past_?"

Sasuke smirked. "I gave up on this some time ago and became leader of sound instead. But now I have another reason to end my brother's life a little earlier. A present reason." His smirked turned into an evil smile.

* * *

When Itachi awoke he felt rested, but uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable. As soon as he woke up, his senses kicked in and he noticed Sakura. Not only lying next to him, but she was curled up against his back and her hands clung to his shirt with an iron grip.

Well, with all of this he could deal – no problem at all - but what made it really bad was her breath. Every time her warm breath hit his cold neck, a shiver ran down his spine.

Slowly and as gentle as possible he untangled himself.

When he stood next to his bed, he took a last glance at Sakura and it took all of his self control to turn around and walk away. She was silently crying, her pink hair a mess and she started moving in her sleep.

_Pity. It's just pity I feel, nothing more, nothing less! _Itachi started to convince himself, when he felt a slight prickle in his stomach. Still, he turned around when he reached the door and took a last look at her, before he left.

* * *

A small smile playing on his lips, he entered the dark room. He could see the silhouette of a bed on one of the walls, a person sleeping noisily in it.

Full of curiosity he went closer, his feet making no sound on the wooden floor. He studied the sleeping person and when he finally finished, he was frowning in disappointment.

_What is so special about you again? Maybe I just have to wait till she wakes up... _With that he made his way towards the door.

* * *

"Hasn't changed much..." Sasuke remarked after he and Naruto had entered Narutos apartment. They wanted to grab some stuff before they went to retrieve Sakura.

"No, but tell me, what did you say to Kakashi."

Sasuke took a long look at the blonde. Then he frowned. "Are you deaf?"

Naruto broke down dramatically "That's a mean insult! Of course I heard what you said, I just didn't understand it. Why made it Sensei sad?"

Sasuke chuckled. "As if I would tell you."

Naruto pouted. "You haven't changed much either." Sasuke added, still chuckling.

"Just tell me." Naruto begged.

Sasuke looked out of the window. The stars were fading already. "We have to hurry. I will tell you later." Naruto nodded and with the first sunlight they left, heading to the old Akatsuki base in Konoha.

* * *

The door slammed open and Sakura shot up in a sitting position. She was a bit dizzy, because of sitting up to quick, but she saw the outline of a man leaning in the door frame. "Wh-Who are you?" She asked, her voice hoarse from the sleep.

The man came closer, smiling lightly. "I hope I didn't wake you up. I'm just too clumsy sometimes." He answered kindly, his smile turning into a smirk.

Sakura instinctively backed off a bit. She disliked the man and that the room was pitch black didn't help much. _Clumsy? I think it was his purpose to wake me..._

"Who are you?" Sakura asked again, her eyes not leaving the other.

"Tell me, who are _you_? I think I've never seen you in this base before." He asked, completely ignoring Sakuras questions.

"S-Sakura." She answered. _Where the hell is Itachi, when I need him! _Her Inner laughed. **Sometimes really helpful, isn't he?**

"What a nice name. It fits." The man mused, reaching out to brush away a strand of her pink hair, when the door slammed open again and the light turned on. Sakura nearly let out a happy cry, when she recognized the one in the door frame. Itachi. Her rescuer.

The man still had his smirk on his face. Not that anyone could see it. "Tobi's a good boy! He was just curious!" He winced.

Not that it helped much. Itachi grabbed his collar, throwing him out of his room, well, into the wall of the dark hallway, with such force, Sakura heard the low sound of breaking bones. Itachi closed the door behind him and Sakura was alone again.

She was a little shocked. _Who was that?_ Tobi, she got the name, but had he a split personality? First he was intimidating and then, well, the opposite. She hoped she wouldn't see him again, he kind of scared her.

* * *

**Hey.**

**Sorry I didn't update for so long, but finally here it is.**

**So, what happened in Kakashis past?**

**What is with Tobi??? **

**I hope you like Tobi. He's always the idiot and I wanted to make him different. And more mysterious...**

**Well, as always:**

**Thanks to:**

**I-Love-Akatsuki,**

**CosenAngel,**

**Ita-ta,**

**chloe,**

**Gothic Saku-Chan,**

**Sw33t.Stuff.Sakura**

**Until Next chapter! R&R**

**Sayuu**


	15. Rain and Storm

**Chapter fifteen:**

_Thoughts' / 'Outer Sakura'_

**'Inner Sakura'**

_**'Flashback'**_

_Rain and Storm_

* * *

Tobi stretched lazily, ignoring the small pain in his back. _Itachi _is_ strong, I can tell... But what made him so...angry? He can't tell me, he's _in love_ with that pink princess... There has to be something else... _He leaned back in his chair. Brooding didn't help at al, he would have to wait and see. 

The room was dark, but you could clearly see the outlines of the furniture – a desk, one chair behind it, two in front; a bookshelf full with old leather books and scrolls and a cupboard.

Tobi sat behind the desk, in his hands a Kunai. He was playing so fast with it it turned into a blur for the two other people sitting in the room.

One of them was blabbering about some problems with capturing something, but he didn't listen. Not until the name of a certain pink girl fell. Both of the other Akatsuki had his complete attention in an instant.

"...We can't keep her here. She will cause too much trouble." The petite woman with blue hair said. Her partner nodded. Tobi smirked. "Do I hear envy, Konan? I thought you got over him..." Konan held a straight face, but Tobi could see underneath it. Yes there was a brooding anger... Well, it seemed as things would get interesting in the Akatsuki...

"She will stay."

* * *

He sat in front of a small pond, meditating with closed eyes. The constant sound of the bamboo fountain soothed his troubled mind. His cloak was folded neatly, lying a few feet away, so it wouldn't get wet. 

The rain. It was everywhere in this damned country. It even seemed to rain inside, because nothing ever got really dry.

Now this rain was pouring all over his body, wetting him to the core, as if to try to choke him.

Itachi opened his eyes. He hadn't come to a conclusion at all. He had tried to clear his head from this one person, but even when he looked at the stormy grey sky it remembered him of her.

What was it that made him to act so inconsiderately? Had it been...envy?

Itachi frowned. For years he had shut out his emotions, had trusted his skills and knowledge only, but now he didn't know what to do any more.

He was _feeling_.

...But was this bad?

He was utterly confused.

* * *

Sakura had waited for someone to come in and talk to her...shout at her...or do something, but no one came. After Itachi had closed the door, nothing happened. 

_Well, at least there is light... _As if on cue she heard a loud thunder and the lights went out. _What a coincidence... _She thought sarcastically. Not wanting to stay in the dark room any longer Sakura made her way to the door slowly, feeling her way with her feet and hands.

When she finally reached the door – she nearly ran into the wall before – she prayed that it wasn't locked.

And for once, she had luck.

**Fine, you can leave the room now, but what now? **Sakura wanted to reply, but another thunderbolt lit the dark hallway, as well as the outside.

And something caught her eye.

* * *

Naruto let out a frustrated cry. Nothing. Again, a simple word, meaning so much. 

The base in Konoha was empty, a detrital pile.

Had he ran from his village to end up here? No, he certainly had imagined something else. He thought he would find Sakura here, rescue her and bring her back. Maybe she could have brought back Sasuke as well, since he seemed so interested in her now.

Naruto looked at his team-mate-of-time. He didn't look happy as well...

Sasuke frowned. But he was far from giving up. The Akatsuki seemed to have left this base long time ago, there were small plants all over the wreckage. Well, time to pay another visit to his former master. No, he had a better idea. Sasuke smirked to himself and started forming hand-seals.

Naruto looked curious as Sasuke started the seals. He recognized the one's from the Summoning- Jutsu, but afterwards a lot of other followed. "What are you doing?" But instead of an answer there was a small 'poof' and out of nowhere a man stood in front of them, letting out a snarl.

* * *

Tsunade was far from jumping around happily. "Please, say it again. I think I didn't get that right..." She said. Kakashi laughed dryly. "Even if I tell you the eighteenth time, it wouldn't change anything. Sasuke returned – for a short time – and he and Naruto left to find Sakura." Tsunade frowned. "Your team makes a lot of trouble..." She muttered. Kakashis eyes darkened. "You can go now. I will think of a way to save the both of them from themselves..." 

Kakashi lay on the bed in his apartment. _Maybe it had been a fault to tell her what happened... _He felt a bit guilty. _Maybe Sasuke has been right. I shouldn't let my past get in the way. _He stood up and walked to a cupboard and opened a drawer. He pulled out a small box and sat on his bed again.

There he opened the box and immediately his gaze was met by four shining pairs of eyes, one of them his own. It was an old photo from his team.

Slowly he moved his hand to caress the even surface of the picture, but a knock on his door made him stop. He tried to ignore it, but it got louder and louder. Kakashi threw a sorrowful look at a particular person and went over to answer the door. _Woe betide Gai, if he hasn't a good reason to break my front door..._

* * *

Sakura wondered, if she would ever find the right way. She was walking for half an hour now and didn't seem to come any further to her destination. Sakura had walked through hallways and doors and more hallways, but everything looked the same. 

_I think I'm lost... _She leaned onto a window, cooling her cheek on the ice-cold glass. She looked outside, trying to remember her way so she could at least find her way back, but instead another idea came to her mind. Slowly she reached out for the handle of the window and tried to open it. With a small high-pitched squeak it opened.

When Sakura felt the fresh air and the cold storm, she felt...mighty. She had escaped out of the Akatsuki base on her own!

She took a look back at the base, dumbfounded for a moment. In front of her was a not a black cathedral, it was more like a normal house.

_Genjutsu? Who could hold such a mighty Genjutsu all the time? _

Sakura was a bit intimidated by that thought and decided to make a run for it. But the farther she ran towards the forest, the heavier it seemed to make a steps, until she could barely take one foot in front of the other.

_What's this? Another Genjutsu? _She lifted her hands, forming a seal and yelled "Kai!" But nothing happened.

Suddenly Sakura heard the chiming of bells and she knew this meant something bad. This was the same sound the bells on the straw-hats of the Akatsuki made. Soon two cloaked figures came in view; One tall, the other small, but still a lot taller than her.

The soft chiming became shrill in her ears, drowning the storm.

"Look what we have here..." One of them said, by now Sakura didn't hear the storm any more. Her senses were fixed upon those two.

"Looks like some little girl. Did you get lost?" The other asked and Sakura shook her head.

"Oh, so you wanted to escape?" The voice of the taller figure got slightly threatening. The other pulled out a Kunai and started playing with it. Faster and faster it moved, until it blurred.

"So? Answer!" And Sakura couldn't help it, her head seemed to move on it's own will, she nodded 'yes'.

A sharp pain shot through her leg. The Kunai stuck in her thigh.

Sakura started to panic. _What now? I still can't move! _When she looked up again, both men had several Kunai in their hands.

She couldn't see their faces, but she could feel their hungry gazes on her. It almost hurt physically. "No..." Sakura couldn't stop the small whimper.

The smaller figure laughed. "Did you say something?" He stepped closer, his hand reached for her face.

Sakura tried to back away, but she couldn't. She closed her eyes, but a another sharp pain made them open again. This time a Kunai stuck in her left arm.

"I want you to look at me..." The small figure whispered in her ear, his voice hoarse.

Sakura shuddered. She felt the hot blood mix with the cold rain, the crimson water dripped from her fingers into the grass.

Suddenly the taller figure chuckled and took her hand in his. His hands were as cold as the rain and when he liked over the back of her hand, Sakura wanted to run and hide, she opened her mouth to scream, but no sound escaped.

_Help me... Someone, please help me... I beg you. Stop them...Help me...Itachi. _

She felt herself become numb, trying to blend out the fingers that were running down her body, the blood from several cuts. She held her eyes closed. Sakura felt empty. Humiliated.

Still she couldn't scream, whimper or back away. Just silent, hot tears were running down her cheek. She felt like she would faint any second, but suddenly it stopped.

* * *

Itachi eventually stopped meditating. He stood up and stretched, when his gaze fell on a figure near the forest. His eyes widened. 

When he found Sakura, she was lying on the ground, hugging her knees tightly and sobbed loudly.

He kneeled besides her. _She ran right into the Genjutsu-Trap. _

"Sakura?" He asked, his voice soft. He wanted to deny it, but deep inside he was worried.

"Sakura?" He asked again, this time he caressed her cheek, wiping away tears and rain.

Her eyes fluttered open, she looked shocked and backed away from his touch. "Stop it! Not more... I can't bear more..." She murmured.

Itachi felt a little helpless. _What now?_ "Sakura, it's me. It was a Genjutsu. Don't be afraid." He felt odd, saying someone _not_ to be afraid of him, but he pushed this thought back.

Slowly Sakura seemed to take in, that what happened hadn't been real.

He held out a hand and after a while Sakura took it. Itachi smiled. "Come." Sakura nodded, but her feet wouldn't carry her. He sighed and bent down to pick her up. He shuddered lightly, when he felt her small cold body press against his rather warm chest.

Quickly he made his way inside, feeling that it got harder to let her go every time he held her close like this.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**I tried to make it a bit more ItaSaku...**

**I really tried!**

**If you are a little confused:**

**Everything 'bad' that happened to Sakura was a Genjutsu.**

**As always:**

**Thanks to:**

**Soliderboy,**

**Gothic Saku-chan,**

**Friesenator,**

**Crazedchocolatefan,**

**Ita-ta,**

**MariSunny,**

**aznkitty180,**

**I-Love-Akatsuki,**

**CosenAngel.**

**Until the next time! **

**R&R**

**Sayuu**


	16. Decisions

**Chapter sixteen**

_Thoughts' / 'Outer Sakura'_

**'Inner Sakura'**

_**'Flashback'**_

_Decisions_

* * *

Kakashi sighed. Finally he had gotten rid of his 'friend'.

Of course Gai had been the first to know that Naruto had left now as well. Silently Kakashi wondered where he got all the information from...

Gai had bugged him for almost three hours non-stop talking about how 'un-youthful' his team was. With such a friend...well, you don't need any enemies.

Now, again in the silence of his small apartment, Kakashi pulled out the box one more time.

The photograph was old, but looked like it was shot yesterday. Three persons were smiling at him, his own face was half-covered by the mask. The Fourths hand lay on the head of his younger self. He still felt the ghost of this touch, the way he had always ruffled his hair had annoyed him, but now he wished his former teacher back. If he just could give him an advise now...

He looked back into the box. There was a white piece of paper, a note he almost had forgotten it existed.

With shaking hands he reached out to pick it up. When he turned it around to read what was written on it, he saw the elegant but quite messy handwriting of his old Sensei. Suddenly he remembered the little story of this little note...

_**Flashback**_

_**Kakashi was running down the streets. Not the old Jonin Kakashi, but the young skilled Genin he had been once. **_

_**In his hands he held a scroll. His teacher, Konoha's 'Yellow Flash', had sent him a message, saying they would have a mission. Kakashi was exited, it would be the first mission for his team. He, Rin and Obito. Tsk. That annoying brat. He hoped Obito wouldn't stand in the way on this mission, like he used to. Forget this Uchiha... **_

_**Rin on the other hand was quite okay as team mate, he supposed. She was skilled with medical Jutsu and was smart. In fact, Kakashi liked her. But who was he to show that?**_

_**Finally he reached the meeting place. He was surprised he was the first, since he was usually late... Slightly confused, Kakashi sat on a tree branch.**_

_**Suddenly he felt a presence behind him and a hand ruffled his hair. Kakashi jumped up, turned around and wanted to yell, but he lost his balance and fell into the dust. Laughter sounded from the tree. Growling Kakashi stood up again and looked up. **_

_**On the same tree branch he had sat moments before, his teacher was laughing at him.**_

"_**Stop it already..." He grumbled and the future Hokage slowly calmed down and wiped a tear away. Suddenly his face changed into serious. "Listen, Kakashi..." Kakashi stood up and dusted his clothes off. "**_

_**What?" He asked. His Sensei hopped down from the tree, now standing next to him. "I have noticed, you won't work together with your team mates. This will become a problem, since my team will have to work together." **_

_**Kakashi grunted in response. "Teamwork might get you killed." The blonde looked at his student thoughtfully. "I think otherwise. Here..." He pulled out a small note. "Read it. See you tomorrow for training!" An in a flash he was gone. **_

"_**Wait!...What is with the mission?!"**_

_**Flashback ends**_

Kakashi stood up. _Well, well. I wanted an advise and here it is. _

Half an hour later Kakashi left Konoha, searching for his team. On his bed in his apartment lay an open box. In it were two pictures, and next to it lay a note. It read:

_Kakashi Hatake, _

_Whatever happened in the past, it lies behind you. _

_Look into the future and remember,_

_Those who break the rules and codes of the Ninja World are trash,_

_but, _

_Those who don't take care of their comrades are lower than trash._

* * *

Narutos eye twitched. Chills ran down his spine. It was disgusting, it looked like a monster, it was... Orochimaru.

Or that what was left of him. On their travel to this place Sasuke had told him a bit of what happened and that he had imprisoned Orochimaru. Obviously, this didn't do the snake man any good. His skin was even paler – If that's possible – dark, grey shadows were around his eyes instead of the former purple and he looked skinny.

Orochimaru didn't feel as bad as he looked. In fact he felt happy to see the sun again, to feel a fresh breeze on his skin.

His golden eyes glanced around. They spotted a blonde Ninja who stared and they met blood red ones. Orochimaru winced a bit at the malicious look in them.

"Hello there, Sssassuke-Kun." Sasuke shrugged. Nervously Orochimaru took another glance around. "I ssuppossse I wasss right when I said they had changed their bassse?" Sasuke didn't even answer. "Tell me another location."

Naruto shuddered. The cold order was intimidating. He never imagined his friend could be so...scary. Orochimaru, thinking almost the same, started telling a bit about the bases he knew of. "...and lastly, there iss the bassse in Rain. Sssir leader wasss a Ssshinobi of Rain ass far ass I know."

"Yes!" Naruto jumped in the air. "I bet that's were they are now!" Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Where exactly is it?" Sasuke asked. The snake man cringed. "I never visssited..." But to his surprise, there was no cold glare. "I will see you in sound." and with that dark promise he was sent back.

Naruto was mildly impressed by the fact Sasuke could order a San-Nin around like that, but who was he to tell that the Teme?! "Let's go to Rain then!" He shouted, again earning a mere nod from Sasuke.

* * *

When Sakura awoke, it felt like a mere nightmare – a nightmare that had turned into a wonderful dream. She shuddered lightly as she let her mind replay the last minutes of this highly strange dream.

Suddenly she noticed a movement next to her...in the same bed?!

On first impulse she wanted to turn around and look, but she decided to act. Sakura closed her eyes and pretended to sleep.

Again there was movement and she could hear a suppressed yawn. Then a silence followed and Sakura wondered if the person next to her had fallen asleep again. Just the second she decided to risk a peek, 'it' had decided to stand up. Immediately Sakura missed the warmth of a bod next to her. She blushed. That meant...she had cuddled? _How embarrassing! _Her Inner chuckled. **Just wait till I tell you your dream was reality! **With a yelp Sakura sat up. _That means...that means... _Did that mean she just had cuddled with _him_? Itachi?

Again Sakura blushed, a deeper shade of red now. She looked around the room, her gaze landing on the smirking face of Itachi. _Well, that's just great. Even more embarrassing! _She thought and looked at her hands, letting her hair fall in front of her face.

Itachi smirked to himself. He still wasn't sure how she could capture his attention like this. **Well, just say something to her then**. A tiny weak voice cut through his thoughts. _You again._

He wasn't sure if that was normal, talking to himself and yet again this voice annoyed him in the most inappropriate time. Maybe this was what people called a 'conscience'...

"Sakura" Sakura looked up. The way he spoke her name, made her shiver. "I believe you have enough chakra now to heal my eyes." Her head dropped again. _Ah, I remember, the only reason I am here for... _She fought down her tears. _But that's what I choose, isn't it? No personal interest. _Sakura looked up again. "What makes you believe, I would do that?" Itachi smirked. "Like I said, I prefer the easy way, but if you want me to be rough, so it be."

Sakura fevery searched for a loophole or something. Why weren't her friends here to rescue her already? Why wasn't there even a sign of them? Didn't she mean something to them? Or was it her fault? It way have seemed like she had run off with Itachi...

Maybe she should get used to the thought that there will no one come to rescue her.

She sighed. Defeated.

Itachi knew he had won by the time he had spoken his threat. Finally he would get what he wanted! But he couldn't completely push away the small twinge of guilt in his stomach. He had damned her to a life as Missing-Nin the day he had copied her handwriting and wrote that letter. He sighed inwardly. Thinking like that made his head ache a bit. It was to late now to regret anything anyway.

"Come." He said. Sakura looked at Itachi. "What?" She asked, a bit suspicious. "I'll show you where you can eat." He stepped out of the door and Sakura hurried to follow him, remembering the last time she got lost in these hallways.

To her surprise, the rain had stopped and the cloudy sky had cleared and there was sun. It wouldn't last long, on the horizon you could see dark clouds again, but for the moment everything looked less intimidating.

* * *

**Hello!**

**First I want to make a small note.**

**The part of Kakashis flashback refers to his past.**

**The following may be a spoiler, be warned. But I think it isn't graphic.**

**His father was killed/murdered himself, after he saved his comrades on a mission and didn't finish their task. So little Kakashi didn't think much of teamwork, but we all now his sayings about 'teamwork'. (In the first or second book I think...)**

**They originally came from the Fourth. **

**I hope that explains it. If not, simply ask.**

**Spoiler ends**

**As always,**

**Thanks for many wonderful reviews again and again!**

**CosenAngel,**

**Gothic Saku-Chan,**

**Crazedchacolatefan,**

**I-Love-Akatsuki,**

**Ita-ta,**

**aznkitty180,**

**TeenageChris,**

**MariSunny,**

**lil sakura haruno**

**R&R**

**See you next time!**

**Sayuu**


	17. Healing?

**Chapter seventeen:**

_Thoughts' / 'Outer Sakura'_

**'Inner Sakura'**

_**'Flashback'**_

_Healing?_

* * *

The breakfast had been rather...quiet.

Sakura was still dwelling in her own thoughts, fearing the worst. She had lost the little personal war to Itachi. What would follow?

Itachi on the other hand enjoyed his small victory. Finally he would get his way. Sakura had been quite an opponent, he had to admit, but what would happen after the healing? Did he really want her to leave then?

Both came to the same conclusion: Time would show.

* * *

An unusual smile graced Sasukes lips. The heavy, cold rain didn't affect him at all, he had been through worse (Naruto had some difficulties, the wet clothes clung to his body and made it harder to move), but they were getting close to the HQ. He could feel strong protective Jutsu all around him. Naruto seemed quite oblivious to everything, but that wasn't of his concern any more. Soon he would see his Sakura again; He would be her knight in shining armor, would rescue her from the evil...

Naruto wasn't as oblivious as it seemed. He didn't notice the Jutsu – Sasuke guided them around those dangerous traps – but he noticed the small smile.

It didn't seem happy for him, in fact, it scared him a little. The smile made his friend even more intimidating and so Naruto decided to take a close look at him for the next time.

* * *

Again Sakura was following Itachi through the hallways. But it wasn't like in the morning. The sun had disappeared again, leaving dark clouds behind, which looked like they would drop to earth any second because the sky couldn't carry them any more.

The tension, not only on a new storm on the outside, was nearly tangible.

They walked slowly and Sakura tried to memorise the way they were going, but no such luck. They walked down hallway after hallway, door after door. She got the slight feeling they were walking in a circle, but said nothing and merely followed.

Itachi knew the way by heart. How often had he walked it? He lost count.

He stopped in front of a plain white door. A coloured stain in this world of grey, black and other dark shades.

He opened the door, letting Sakura enter first and watched her reaction with amusement. _So predictable..._

Sakura liked this room. No, she _loved_ it. She felt home.

There was nothing special about it, nearly everything in the small room was white – just like it should be.

It was a small surgery.

One lone bed stood on the opposite wall, instinctual she threw a glance at her right and found what she was looking for: A cupboard, probably filled with medical supplies. On her left a small sink.

It looked just like a room in the Konoha hospital.

Konoha.

Thinking about her home-town made her feel guilty. But on the other hand she wondered, if they had even sent someone to rescue her. She pushed this thoughts aside. This was not the right place nor time to think about this painful things.

She walked over to the bed, patting the flawless white blankets and turned around to face Itachi.

"So?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"Hn." He answered. Sakura had to suppress a giggle. To gain a bit home back lightened her mood.

"You didn't bring me here to make me feel better." He noticed it wasn't a question.

"No. I brought you here to heal my eyes." She nodded.

"Come here, " She patted next to her, on the bed. With some swift movements he crossed the room and sat down. Sakura took one step back, feeling uncomfortable with the sudden closeness.

"Would you please switch off your Sharingan? -Thanks. Now I need you to close your eyes..." Sakura switched into her 'medic-mode', every patient was a human who needed help – regardless of ancestry, rank or skill.

She lifted her hands to his eyes and rested her index fingers and her middle fingers on each lightly. She forced healing-Chakra into them, but suddenly she took in a sharp breath and pulled her fingers back as if she had burned them on his skin.

Itachis eyes shot open, alarmed. Sakura gulped at the intense stare. "There is something blocking me..." She muttered, more to herself. Again she lifted a hand, but rested it on his chest this time. After mere seconds she pulled away again. "Found it." She said, sounding concerned. Her eyebrows were pulled together in concentration.

"Take off your shirt." She demanded. Itachi looked at her, not able to fully hide his surprise. _Is she kidding?_ But there was no amusement.

* * *

The shirt dumped to the floor. Naruto shook his head like a wet dog. Well, he definitely was wet... He started rummaging in his back-pack for something dry to wear.

A low growl erupted from Sasukes throat. They had to search for a place to hide, before the storm broke out. But he had to admit it: It looked like the worst storm he had ever seen...

* * *

Sakura was shocked. The chest she stared at was...perfect.

Alabaster skin, which felt smooth and warm to her touch, perfect formed muscles...everything you would wish for.

And something that would be buried soon, if wouldn't do anything now.

Some centimetre next to his heart there was a strange shaped wound. You would think it was a scar, maybe from a battle, nothing suspicious, really, but it was way worse:

It was kind of a curse, formed by a skilled Ninja.

It would literally eat you from the inside and Sakura thought Itachi extremely lucky she had found it. Otherwise it would have turned out...bad.

She smiled to herself. She had read about it and knew how she could heal it, but it would be very painful for Itachi.

Sakura looked up to meet his eyes.

Itachi waited patiently for her to stop staring. He felt slightly uncomfortable. He knew he had a serious wound there, but it would heal. But the worried expression written all over face, made his self-confidence crumple.

And the stinging pain he suddenly felt wasn't helpful either.

* * *

**Hello!**

**First of all, I wanted to thank you for all of your reviews. **

**Over 100, I'm impressed.**

**Thank you so much.**

**Then:**

**Sorry I'm a little late with this chapter, I had some school work to do, **

**but I don't want to bore you.**

**I think this chapter is a bit different, **

**but I hope you liked it any way.**

**If not, just tell me – but in a nice way, please. **

**Don't ruin my good mood.**

**And if you liked it, tell me too!**

**Good-Bye!**

**(Sorry for no list, but thanks, thanks, thanks)**

**Sayuu**


	18. Suicide  for you

**Chapter eighteen:**

_Thoughts' / 'Outer Sakura'_

**'Inner Sakura'**

_**'Flashback'**_

_Suicide-for you._

* * *

Itachis vision blurred, the pink of Sakuras hair mixed with the white from the walls and thinking was hard. All he knew was, that something was terribly wrong. Eventually everything went black.

Sakura caught him. She groaned, he was heavy!

Careful she put him back on the bed and bent over him. She was worried, but had to stay calm now. She brushed some of his hair out of his face, her hand resting shortly on his check, her touch soft as a kiss from the wind.

Then her hand wandered to his chest again, dark green healing chakra floating into his limp body.

"Hang on." She muttered.

* * *

Sasuke was pacing in the hole. The storm had broke out over tree hours ago and hadn't lessened a bit. Naruto had fallen asleep. He had been worried about everything since the beginning of their journey, probably since Sakura left. He deserved a pause.

Sasuke sighed. Being impatient wouldn't help.

He sat down, stretching out his legs, his back leaning to the cold, rough stone. He didn't care, ever since he noticed there was something missing in his life, he had lost all the interest in other things.

He just needed the last piece of the puzzle:

Sakura.

And he would make her his – no matter what. He had waited far to long to achieve his goal: To revive his clan.

All he needed was a fitting woman. The one he had chosen to be the mother of his children.

* * *

Sakura looked at her hands. They were trembling badly. But she ignored it, forcing more and more of her chakra into his body. She wouldn't give up on him.

Old memories floated through her mind, everything here was kind of nostalgic:

The surgery, so alike those in Konoha, and she treating him.

But it was different. She couldn't talk to him like she had been only so much time ago. She wouldn't even get a 'thank you' or something of that kind. A lone tear slid down her face.

But she smiled. She had known from the very beginning that he would gain his memory back eventually.

And she had chosen him.

If she felt miserable it was no one's but her fault.

She increased the pressure on his chest, feeling the soft thuds of his fast heartbeat. Pearls of sweat glittered in the green light of her chakra on her forehead. Her arms felt numb already, but she wouldn't stop healing. Not if she could help it.

Slowly the black faded away, like a curtain was pulled away.

Slowly Itachis eyes focused. He saw the pink of Sakuras hair and her concentrated expression. It took some time for him to notice that he couldn't move properly. That Sakura was pinning him to the bed, her hands placed on his heart.

Sakura immediately noticed that he was awake. But she was close to the final steps of her healing, so she didn't bother to look at him and loose her concentration. She hoped he wouldn't start struggling, that would make it only more difficult. So she opened her mouth to say something, but suddenly he held her wrist.

Her gaze met his and her eyes widened.

"You are killing yourself." He said, his voice low and hoarse.

She smiled unperturbed, but it held a deep sadness as well.

"Probably." She answered softly.

Itachi was surprised. Shocked. She wouldn't... She couldn't...

Could he life with the fact that someone so innocent as her would give his life for him?

_No._

He opened his mouth to reply, but Sakura put her index finger on his lips.

"Shh. You may sleep." She whispered, softer than before, and Itachi felt his eyes fall shut. He fought the deep sweet sleep she was forcing upon him, but couldn't find the strength to win.

He hoped with all his heart, with his existence, that she would survive. That she wouldn't be gone when he woke up.

* * *

**I'm terribly sorry it's so short, **

**but I really had to get this out of my head. **

**Personally, I love this chapter.**

**I hope you too.**

**I will probably update in two to tree days again,**

**but I better promise nothing.**

**See you next time!**

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**CosenAngel,**

**Gothic Saku-chan;**

**aznkitty180,**

**lil sakura haruno;**

**shadow miko,**

**XxRavenUchiha666xX;**

**Ita-ta,**

**Kuromizu no Ariana.**

_**Sayuu.**_


	19. Emotions

**Chapter nineteen:**

_Thoughts' / 'Outer Sakura'_

**'Inner Sakura'**

_**'Flashback'**_

_Emotions_

* * *

Sakura felt herself falling deeper and deeper into darkness, but still her mind was focused on the one task she forced herself to do: 

To heal the terrible curse on Itachis chest.

And she was now some seconds away from her current goal. She would do it.

Dizziness filled her thoughts, she shook her head tiredly, if she did a mistake now, it would take minutes to set things right. And she was sure she hadn't minutes left.

Finally she finished.

Sakura sighed in relief, but half of it stuck in her throat.

Breathing was hard.

Slowly darkness invaded her mind, it felt like she was sinking into a dark lake, her lungs screamed for air, the faint thuds of her own heartbeat slowed down, her heart threatening to stop.

Sakura hadn't even the strength to fight any more, but one last thought crossed her mind:

_At least I could save him_

_... and I don't regret it._

Itachi woke up, shooting up into a sitting position. His mind was fixed on one thing only:

Sakura.

There she lay, her head had fallen into his lap because of his sudden movement, her face as pale as the white walls, her eyes closed and a smile gracing her lips.

Even in her weakened, sleeping state she looked breathtaking.

Itachi was relieved, _Just sleeping, taking a rest. _He lifted one hand and stroked away locks of her pink hair that hung in her face.

But soon he noticed:

No breath.

Now alarmed he picked her up, now panic rushing through him, he tried to feel her pulse.

Nothing.

Itachi was speechless. Not that he talked much, but if he wanted to say something, he wouldn't have been able to express what he felt right now. There seemed nothing left on the inside, no thoughts, no feelings, no life.

A cold emptiness, that screamed the undeniable truth at him:

Sakura was gone. Dead.

He wished to fight the strongest enemy now, loose himself into battle, to blow his mind of the undeniable truth. He wished that he could just forget and to live on, he wished her back -

But wishing doesn't do anything.

There was no way to bring back the only thing he craved for.

He lowered his head, whispering her name into her hair.

* * *

A soft whisper. It came out of nowhere, but it made Sakura listen attentively.

Someone called out to her, someone whispered her name.

It sounded sad, nearly fragile and she wondered who would call her. As to answer, her mind flashed a simple image in her mind.

Itachi.

The shadows withdrew enough for Sakura to think.

That Itachi would call her, was simply one thing: An imagination born from the wishes sleeping deep inside her. A dream.

_Her_ Itachi would never return.

_**But hadn't he tried to stop you from killing yourself?**_ A voice inside her asked.

Sakura wanted to reply, but there was the whisper again.

Now she could hear it clearly, still she couldn't believe it.

And the voice _did_ sound like Itachi.

She couldn't help but feel happy to hear him, her heart started beating faster again because of excitement.

_If you call me...I'll come._

And Sakura started fighting the darkness, until her head broke the surface of the dark lake and she could take in a shaky breath.

* * *

Itachi was so stunned to feel her take in a breath, he completely forgot he held her so close. All he did was smile, soft and barely visible, but a smile.

Sakura blinked some times, finally her eyes focused and her senses kicked in.

Slowly her gaze wandered up and found what they were searching for: First the whisper of a smile, so alike those in her happy memories, then the eyes of the one holding her, deep onyx ones filled with more emotion than ever.

Sakura took it in, overwhelmed by the whole situation. She wanted to say something, but her pathetic attempt to do so was ruined as his mouth came crushing down on hers, closing even the smallest space between them.

* * *

He let out a throaty growl. A throbbing pain made him wince. 

_How could that happen? No one, really NO ONE, has dared this before – and survived. Maybe it's time I pay the pink princess another visit..._

Tobi got up from his chair. He still felt a bit dizzy. Anger washed through him. It filled every part of his body to the brink of exploding.

Someone had broken the curse he put on Itachi. Someone had disobeyed him. Someone would pay for causing him pain.

And he had a very special someone on his mind.

With a malicious smirk, one alike an Uchiha's, he left his room, making his way towards the surgery. The murderous look on his face was carefully hidden under his orange mask.

* * *

Slowly the storm lessened.

Sasuke and Naruto had already packed, waiting for the storm to lessen just a bit more.

Then they would set off and in no time they would reach the Akatsuki base in this god-forsaken and too wet country.

Then they would see Sakura again.

They shared a short gaze before they set off at the same time, their speed increasing with every step they took.

* * *

_**That was awful, wasn't it?**_

_**Just be honest. **_

_**I wrote tree different versions of this chapter, **_

_**end this was the best.**_

_**I just didn't know how to do the Ita/Saku part any better,**_

_**(They're finally on good terms with each other – very good terms!)**_

_**I hope you still enjoyed it!**_

**Thanks for reiewing!**

**GreenEyedGrimKitty,**

**XxRavenUchih666xX;**

**animemistress209,**

**Ita-ta;**

**aznkitty180,**

**Kuromizu no Ariana;**

**Gothic Saku-chan,**

**Raina Darling;**

**Ragnarette,**

**Tora Fujita;**

**CosenAngel,**

**I-Love-Akatsuki;**

**Crazedchocolatefan,**

**shadow miko;**

_**Sayuu **_

_**(Who needs some cheering up)**_


	20. Fighting

**Chapter twenty:**

_Thoughts' / 'Outer Sakura'_

**'Inner Sakura'**

_**'Flashback'**_

_Fighting._

* * *

Sakura stood under a tree, trying to hide from the rain, but still there was drizzle getting through the green leaves.

One of her hands rested against the tree trunk, steadying her exhausted body – the healing had taken too much of her chakra – but her mind was completely awake.

Sakura slowly fell to her knees.

Every passing moment her exasperation grew.

"Itachi..." Her whisper was drowned by a sob. "Please...don't die."

* * *

_**Earlier...**_

Sakura rested her head on Itachis shoulder. Almost hesitating he laid his head gently on hers and buried his nose in her soft pink hair. He loved her scent. She smelled so innocent, like roses and cherry petals.

Sakura felt so safe, wrapped in his strong arms. It was just like some weeks ago. Had it really been such a long time? Right now time meant nothing and all the time in between _then_ and _now_ was forgotten. Forgiven.

And with all she had she fought the sleep, for nothing in her life wanted she to miss a moment of this.

It could have been perfect. _Could_.

Suddenly tension filled the room to the brink, the air seemed to weight the twofold.

"What..?" She asked confused about the sudden change of the atmosphere, but Itachi hushed her by lifting his index finger in the air. It was so untypical for him, Sakura just stared at his long finger, with the softest skin she had ever touched...

_Stop it. _She admonished herself. Sakura was almost scared by the way she longed for his next touch, for his next kiss. She focused her dreamy gaze back on his face.

But still Itachi wasn't looking at her. A look of deep concentration was plastered on his face, his now again red eyes fixed on the door, as if he wanted to explode it by staring at it.

Sakura, now curious what was gaining his attention, concentrated her chakra on the door...or what was behind it.

And almost immediately her relaxed, happy face fell and her mouth dropped open in shock.

A chakra was coming closer. It was so strong, Sakura couldn't find something comparable – not even Naruto in his demon form.

Well, she never witnessed all of his chakra, but what she did had left it's mark on her.

(**A/N.:** There was a Shippuuden episode, when Sakura and Naruto chased Kabuto and Naruto hurt her accidentally. He can't control himself in his fox state, or something. Let's just assume she's a scar or something on her left shoulder.)

But that didn't matter due to the fact the strong...thing was coming closer quickly. And Sakura had a bad feeling the person was coming right for them.

Itachi, probably thinking the same, slid from the bed and stood protectively in front of Sakura.

Just in time.

The door was opened, Sakura had expected it to be slammed open and that it would shatter into pieces because of the force, but it was opened slowly and that made it even more worse.

The tension in the small room grew again. If that was even possible.

Itachi tensed. Never had he expected to see him. Well, that would explain some of the strange things he noticed lately, but yet still...surprising.

Sakura shifted a bit to the side, Itachi blocked her sight.

But quickly she hid again. Yes, Sakura hid. She felt stupid to no end and pathetic, but still she was scared. She had known from the very beginning something was wrong with this person!

Tobi, leaning casually in the door frame, chuckled.

For a short moment he had seen something...pink.

Itachi shifted a bit, Tobi noticed he was ready to jump at him any second.

But he didn't want to kill Itachi. He was one of his best man. They shared the same blood.

"Surprised?" He asked a smirk gracing his lips.

Itachi couldn't see it, Tobi still wore his mask, but he could _feel_ the mocking smirk. He growled low, but nodded curtly. Why denying the obvious?

Sakura didn't get the small exchange between the two men. She sat up, her feet barely touching the ground. "Wh-What...?" She asked confused.

Tobi chuckled again. Louder.

"Just the person I was searching for." Tobi said, there was not a bit of his childish voice left. It was cold as steel. And it sent shivers down Sakura's spine.

"M-me?" she asked. Tobi nodded, pushing himself off the wall and taking a step closer. He didn't go any further. A Kunai stuck in the ground where his foot would have been next. Itachi glared malicious.

Now it was Tobis turn to growl. "Just give me the girl." Itachi shook his head. Sakura was amazed. He really was protecting her! Her heartbeat accelerated. "Why do you want her?" Itachi asked, obvious to Sakura's amazement. Tobi dared another step forward. "I want to kill her." He answered simply. "She...disobeyed me. She broke the curse and inflicted me pain. I want to kill her." he repeated.

I don't need to kill you." Itachi smirked mockingly. There had been times he ran away from responsibility, but right now he would give his life for this person. The only person who took him the way he was. "But I won't hesitate to do so, if you don't get out of the way. NOW." Tobi raised his voice and his eyes flashed red. And Itachi saw it.

Sakura hadn't even time to reply something, the fight just broke out.

Sharingan against Sharingan.

She couldn't keep up with the speed they fought. All she saw were grey blurs and blood colouring the white walls.

She felt utterly helpless. She wanted to help, wanted to protect Itachi – he was fighting for her! - but she knew she just would be in the way.

Somewhere in the process the men decided the small, already destroyed, surgery was too small for their liking and just shattered the wall into pieces to make themselves an exit.

And again all Sakura noticed was the dust and that she was grabbed and carried outside.

* * *

The outside looked as always: Plain grey and boring, but her pink hair was a coloured stain out here.

Tobi still stood in the surgery, at the edge of the room and looked down onto the meadow where Itachi stood, still holding his Kunoichi.

Tobi frowned lightly.

Was it envy?

The way the Kunoichi stared at his blood related relative, the concern in her jade eyes... Wasn't it what a man would wish for? A wife, a woman who would carry his children?

Or was it just hate?

That she was strong enough to break his curse and inflict him physical pain?

_Doesn't matter and even so, it's the wrong place to think about it. I have a fight to win..._

He jumped down to the same level as the other two and made his way to them. His feet seemed to barely touch the grass as he walked.

Itachi sat down Sakura. Before she could say anything, he spoke. "Don't worry. It will be all right, Sakura." His voice was soft, when he spoke her name. "But don't interfere. You wouldn't be able to keep up with us." Again she wanted to reply, but he gave her a little push towards the trees. Sakura turned around, angry to be simply pushed away, but she noticed the Kunai sticking into the ground where she just stood. She nodded simply and made her way wordlessly to the trees.

Behind her back the fight started again.

How she wanted to be out there, fighting at his side.

But Itachi was right. She would be in the way. She was exhausted.

She had to watch one of them die.

* * *

_**Hey!**_

_**Sorry it took so long. **_

_**It's all my fault...**_

_**Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, **_

_**It was a bit dramatic, wasn't it?**_

_**There aren't much chapters left, **_

_**but I'm thinking about making a sequel.**_

_**Thanks to:**_

**XxRavenUchiha66xX**

**Ita-ta**

**shadow miko**

**CosenAngel**

**Sw33t.Stuff.Sakura**

**aznkitty180**

**Gothic Saku-chan**

**Raina Darling**

**Crazedchocolatefan**

**MariSunny**

_**Faithful, Sayuu.**_


	21. Now or Never

**Chapter twenty-one:**

_'Thoughts'_

_**'Flashback'**_

**'Inner Sakura' / 'Other Inner Personality/and or Inner voice'** (May as well be called conscience...)

_Now or Never_

_

* * *

  
_

The rain continued to fall. It made it harder to see for Sakura, her eyes already filled with tears.

**Don't cry, stay strong!** Her inner reprimanded her softly, but she was anxiously trying to catch a glimpse of the fighters as well, but there were only grey shadows dancing around each other.

_Maybe it's better if we don't see_ – an agonized scream resounded over the meadow. In an instant Sakura was on her feet, racing out from under the safety of the trees. Almost immediately she slipped on the wet, muddy ground, catching herself on her hands and knees.

"Damn." She cursed, standing up again.

And stopping, shocked. Another scream sounded through the haze, but it couldn't bring her to snap out of her daze.

Sakura sunk to her knees, clamping a hand over her mouth.

"N-no. Where...h-how..." She was at a loss. How many time had passed since the fight begun? It couldn't be more than ten minutes.

The clearing was... gone.

The surrounding trees were shattered, the grass despite the heavy rain burnt, the ground cracked open.

She shook her head unbelieving. There was no trace of the fighters.

A chuckle sounded from behind, voice rough.

Sakura winced, but before she could turn around, hands clamped over her mouth and eyes and she blacked out.

_Whatever happens to me...please let him be all right._

_

* * *

  
_

The rain was beating down on them.

Itachi circled Tobi. _No. Not Tobi_. He corrected himself.

"Who are you?" He growled. 'Tobi' chuckled.

"My, you still didn't figure it out?" His eyes flashed crimson. Itachi snarled, throwing a handful shuriken at him. Tobi dodged them and back stepped Itachi, who had jumped right at him, then sent him to the ground with a chakra enchanted punch. Itachi slid over the muddy ground, water splashing everywhere.

Immediately he was back on his feet, wiping away a trail of blood, that was tickling down his mouth.

"My, my. Don't rush thing like that." Tobi smiled. "When you are throwing shuriken... like this-" He grinned manically throwing a salve of shuriken at Itachi, pleased hearing a grunt of pain, "and if you continue with a strike like that -" He used the exact same trick the Uchiha had tried to play on him, but he had sped it up enough to make himself appear as a blur, kicking him directly in the chest, sending him flying back, "Then the combination would be flawless." Itachi collided with a tree, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"You forgot the prestige." He muttered darkly, hitting Tobi square in the face. His mask cracked.

Tobi straightened up, his visible Sharingan spinning madly.

Itachi drew a kunai, switching into the defense.

"Who are you?" He asked again.

Tobi reached a hand up to his mask. "You dare to...hit me." He said almost surprised.

In a flash he was gone, re-appearing a few feet away, forming hand-signs in an almost unreadable pace, even for Sharingan. Itachi sped away, searching for a cover to hide, but the fire-jutsu caught up with him, flames licking at his cloak mercilessly. He got rid of it quickly, forming the seals for a water-jutsu to counter his opponent's, but Tobi had once again disappeared.

_Damn it._ He cursed. _Where is this little... Where is he? Where can he hide that I can't even sense him?! Who the hell is he?_ He shook his head, taking a deep breath. _Calm. I need to calm down. Now or never. I can't fight him much longer, Sakura's healing made me exhausted...now or never._

Scanning his surrounding carefully, he found nothing.

Suddenly Tobi was there again, right in front of him. Itachi took one step back, his eyes widening in something similar to fear. He lifted his arms up to shield his chest and face. Another wave of fire hit him directly, burning his arms. He sunk to his knees screaming in agony.

Tobi laughed quietly. "Now, stand up like a man!" He ordered, dragging Itachi to his feet.

The rain was cooling his burns, but the pain still made his vision blur for a moment. When his eyes re-focused on his opponent he had two kunai in his hands.

"Let's end this here Itachi-Kun." Tobi smiled, charging forwards. Itachi straightened up.

_Now or never._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Oh my god...**_

_**I'm really really sorry I didn't update in...years.**_

_**I probably suffered the worst kind of writer's black ever, but I really didn't know how to do the scene. And I know it's kinda short for an excuse as well, but bear with it, please. **_

_**Anyway, I now set my mind on finishing this story and I will bring it to an end, so bear with me and my irregularity a bit longer.**_

_**As always, hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**~Sayuu**_

_**P.S: Re-read the former chapters...anyone beta??  
**_


End file.
